


When Days Add Up

by dapperyklutz



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Eggsy & Roxy bromance is strong, Eggsy/Percival relationship before Hartwin endgame, Emotionally constipated!Harry Hart, F/M, Fix-It, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Harry Hart Lives, Harry is not in the first couple of chapters but he plays a major role obviously, Hurt/Comfort, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Post V-Day, Protective!Merlin, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Swearing, Team Kingsman on missions, Team as Family, Temporary Character Death, cameos of American Kingsman branch, pop culture references, team kingsman, there is more to Percival than meets the eye, there is so much music in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperyklutz/pseuds/dapperyklutz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The year is 2014, and the world didn't end.</em>
</p><p>Harry's dead, but not really. Eggsy's falling, but not in love. Merlin is overprotective, but he means well. Roxy is a tough and hot cookie, but she's still healing. And Percival is starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Kingsman is still intact, thankfully, but the rest of the world is more fucked up than it was fifteen minutes ago.</p><p>(Story inspired by this <a href="http://agenthartwin.tumblr.com/post/116373203800/indulge-me-pls">post I wrote months ago</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aftershocks

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, oh my God. I'm finally posting the first chapter after weeks of delay (so sorry about that). Due to work, I haven't the time to just _sit down_ and write/edit, but thank God for Eid holidays!
> 
> This story has been in development for months, and I'm still in the process of writing it. The first few chapters will be slow, but things will start to pick up after a few chapters. Now, I should let you know that I suck at updating, but since I've managed to write a lot of chapters, I'll be updating weekly. Every Friday/Saturday, depends on how fast I finish proofreading it.
> 
> The links on the names of the original characters are the images of actors I've fancast for this story, save for Percival who's still portrayed by Alastair Macintosh.
> 
> Harry won't be in the first several (again, sorry!) chapters, because of... well, reasons. But I'm happy to assure you that there will be flashbacks featuring our well-loved agent. This story is, first and foremost, a Hartwin story. The endgame _is_ Hartwin. But Eggsy/Percival is another ship I like, and as a writer I want to explore this rare gem. If you choose to read this and stick with it, then thank you; you're in for a ride, I'll give you that. But if you choose not to read this, it's seriously okay. No hard feelings.
> 
> Last but not the least, I would like to give a special shoutout and a huge thank you to my dear friends Nina ([getinthefuckingjaeger](http://getinthefuckingjaeger.tumblr.com)), Nikki ([definitiveedition](http://definitiveedition.tumblr.com)), and Caitie ([holyfudgemonkeys](http://holyfudgemonkeys.tumblr.com)). If it weren't for their continuous support, encouragement, and advice, this story wouldn't be what it is today (so far). You guys are fucking awesome!
> 
> Songs used for inspiration:
> 
> (1) Tears for Fears - Everybody Wants to Rule the World  
> (2) One Republic - Marching On
> 
> Now, on to the show! Enjoy!

The year is 2014, and the world didn’t end.

_“Harry would’ve been proud of you, Eggsy. He was right.”_

Eggsy breathes heavily as Merlin’s words ring crisp and clear through the comms of the Kingsman glasses. The small smile on his face drops when his mind registers what the quartermaster says – the impact of Merlin’s words cutting Eggsy deep like a knife to the heart. He takes a deep breath then releases it slowly as he mentally pushes away the dull, throbbing pain in his chest. He can’t deal with that right now. Not when this lunatic is still breathing despite the prosthetic blade sticking out from his chest.

Eggsy’s steps are quiet as he makes his way towards Valentine’s prone form. The floor is a mixture of vomit and blood, most of it smeared across the mad man’s torso and mouth.

In a different lifetime, he would’ve laughed and cracked a lame joke. But he's sore and exhausted, and so fucking emotionally compromised that he can’t be arsed to say anything else but:

“It’s like you said to Harry: _’This ain’t that kind of movie’_ , bruv.”

He looks on with smug satisfaction as the life from Valentine’s eyes diminishes. It wasn’t enough. God, it wasn’t enough. Fuck, maybe he should’ve aimed it for the bastard’s head, but aiming for the chest was better. Can’t exactly turn back time to do a repeat performance. Time turners don’t exist in this lifetime, which is a shame.

Preoccupied with his grim thoughts, Eggsy doesn’t hear Merlin repeatedly call him out.

“Sorry, Merlin,” he says in an apologetic tone.

He surveys the room, taking into account the headless bodies strewn all over the place. They didn’t deserve to die this way, but, well, they made their choice.

“What were you saying, bruv?”

_“I said, 'don’t you have somewhere to be'?”_ Merlin says, his tone light but Eggsy can detect the hint of concern – of sadness – in his voice. _“You saved the world after all, lad.”_

_Yeah, but it wasn’t for the bird_ , Eggsy wants to say. He feels his heart twitch and his lower lip tremble as he allows his mind to wander. And fucking shit, this is not the right time and place to break down.

He needs to be away and breathe, and just be. But at the same time, he needs to remember. Why he saved the world in the first place and why he killed all those people. Why he threw a prosthetic blade straight through a mad man's heart. And Eggsy needs to remember that he has his mum and baby sister back home in London. Hopefully, they're safe and unscathed from the violence that transpired all over the world.

He needs to remember those so he won't get too lost in the ocean of anguish he is currently swimming through. He's compelled to remember those he managed to keep but not forget what he lost.

Who he lost.

Instead, he utters in a rasp voice:

“I don’t think I can get myself up for that, Merlin,” he jokes, but there is an underlying truth to his words. And going by how shallow his laugh comes out, Merlin notices it but doesn’t comment on it. Bless. “’Sides, we got more important things to do.”

“If that is what you wish to do, Eggsy,” Merlin replies in a neutral tone. Then he adds, “You sounded quite eager earlier, though.”

“I thought I was,” Eggsy answers without a second thought as he walks out of the room. “But I figured picking Roxy up from God knows where she landed is far more important than buggering a princess."

Merlin hums but doesn’t reply. He doesn’t need to. Bastard must’ve already seen it coming, no pun intended.

In a span of twenty-four hours, Eggsy single-handedly killed Chester King and Richmond Valentine. He also had an epic showdown with Gazelle as a classic KC & the Sunshine Band song played from the speakers. Plus, he literally killed his way through at least fifty well-trained soldiers; and he managed to save the world on top of all that.

Taking those into account, Eggsy bitterly thinks that it still won't bring Harry Hart back.

###### 

Two hours later and after picking Roxy up, they are en route to London. The young Lancelot hugged Eggsy and Merlin upon boarding the plane. Eggsy gladly reciprocated the hug, needing the contact; though Merlin looked bug-eyed for a moment before he looped his arms around Roxy’s small waist.

It was clear that they are all still high on adrenaline, but the exhaustion is starting to get to them. There is no doubt that the repercussion of their decisions and actions will soon catch up. But since the world has been saved (thanks to them), they deserved to take a major step back and breathe.

“What’s going to happen next?” asks Roxy in a quiet voice. She finally changed out of her halo outfit in exchange for skinny jeans and a maroon cashmere sweater.

Merlin exits the cockpit after setting the plane on autopilot and sighs as he takes the seat next to her. Having discarded the pilot’s jacket earlier, he looks unlike himself with his shirt untucked and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

“We fix the world,” he says in a matter-of-fact tone. Even so, the weight of his words lies heavily between the three occupants. “But before we do that, we fix ourselves first. I sent out a message to all active Kingsman agents earlier. We are to recoup at HQ within the next forty-eight hours. It’s standard protocol for situations like this.”

“Wait - you have a protocol for when the world ends?” exclaims Eggsy incredulously from his spot beside the window. He's still dressed in his suit sans the ruined tie and glasses, but at least his face is clean and devoid of blood and grime. “That’s a bit much, innit?”

“Of course not,” replies Merlin with a raised eyebrow. “We have a protocol that when the organisation has been compromised, we are to return to HQ. It’s necessary to ensure that everyone is made aware of the situation to warrant his or her safety. Afterwards, we carry on as normal.”

“Including the support staff?” Roxy asks, curious.

“Including the support staff,” Merlin reiterates with a nod. “They are the backbone of Kingsman. Communications, Technology, Engineering, Analytics, and Medical. They make the organisation function as it is. Without them, Kingsman agents would just be wealthy and educated people with black belts.”

“Never looked at it that way,” Eggsy admits with a thoughtful expression. He finds himself respecting the people working behind the scenes. He thinks of the time and effort these people exert to guarantee that the agents can utilise their skills efficiently and get the job done.

Roxy’s attempt to smile falls flat on her pretty face. Merlin just shrugs as he releases a long, heavy sigh.

“Fuck,” Eggsy starts with wide eyes. “There’s no Arthur. I fuckin’ killed Chester King.”

He looks at Merlin and Roxy with a lost expression, and Merlin takes pity on the young man.

“You did the right thing, Eggsy,” he says in a placating manner. “In fact, if it weren’t for you, billions of people would be dead by now. We would be none the wiser that our leader was a traitorous, manipulative bastard all this time. That said, Kingsman - and the whole word - has been saved from people like them. Don’t think otherwise, lad.”

Eggsy's lips twitch into a half smile, and a weight he's not aware he's been carrying lifts from his shoulders upon hearing Merlin’s words. Though he’s still not in the right mood, he figures that being in the company of his friends (because yes, saving the world together will constitute to that) is enough to distract him from entertaining dark thoughts and to ignore the hollow ache in his chest. He doesn’t want to burden them with his personal problems. Just thinking of fixing the world is enough reason for a migraine already.

Eggsy’s thoughts are broken by the sudden loud gasp of Roxy. He averts his gaze from the window to stare at his friend. Roxy is frozen in her seat as she looks at Merlin with wide, fearful eyes.

“Merlin,” she whispers, one hand gripping his forearm. “I-is Percival on a mission?”

“The last update I heard is that he's in Beirut taking down a drug trafficking ring,” answers Merlin. He places a consoling hand on top of Roxy’s rigid one. “Have faith, Roxy. We will know soon of the status of the other agents.”

“Yeah, Rox,” adds Eggsy, hating the fact that he couldn’t offer much comfort for the moment. “I'm sure he's alive. Banged up, sure, but alive."

Eggsy doesn’t know the full extent of Roxy’s relationship with Percival, but he knows the young woman cares a great deal about her mentor. He must’ve said the right thing then, because Roxy takes a deep breath to calm herself. Her grip on Merlin’s forearm loosens before letting go. She forces a smile and nods in thanks for their support.

Silence reigns afterwards.

Nobody speaks for a long time. After a while, Roxy relaxes against the cushions, gaze drifting towards the window in front of her – the only indication of her worry is by the crease between her brows. Merlin also allows himself to relax, leaning back to rest his head against the back of the couch. Though, his eyes remain alert as it’s focused on the ceiling. That leaves Eggsy to resume staring out the window. He continues to push back the distressing thoughts that linger on the forefront of his mind. He’s somewhat successful, but ignoring the gaping hole in his chest is what he is unable to do.

Without warning, an insistent beeping sound fills the silence. Eggsy whips his head to see the source of the noise and discovers that it’s coming from the screens. From his position, he spots at least a dozen notifications. They're most likely from the Kingsman agents still on the field.

Merlin jumps up from his position on the couch. In two quick strides, he takes a seat in front of the monitor. Eggsy and Roxy stand up from their seats in unison. They stand behind their former instructor, anxious and expectant of what they may find.

Merlin doesn't hesitate and clicks on the first notification. The face of Gawain immediately takes up most of the screen. He’s currently sporting a shiner and has several cuts across his cheeks, but otherwise he looked all right.

His right arm is stretched out before him as he holds the glasses in front of him.

“This is [Gawain](http://daman.co.id/daman.co.id/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/Richard-Armitage-Outtake-Photo-DAMAN-2.jpg) reporting from Malaysia,” began the recorded transmission of the senior agent. “I’ll be on my way to HQ after I send this message, but I...” Gawain cuts himself off then as a look of despair crosses over his bloodied and bruised face. The three just watched with sympathy, and Eggsy feels his heart go out to the man. The battered agent clears his throat before speaking. “Merlin, there are so many dead people - innocent people. And I - I killed them. A lot of them. God forgive me, I killed a fucking lot of them. I… This is it for now. Gawain signing off.”

The jet is filled with silence once more, save for the heavy breathing of the three occupants. Merlin’s fingers are frozen above the holographic keyboard, his mouth slightly agape in shock. Roxy had wrapped her arms around herself, the frown on her face deepening. Eggsy just swallows through the lump lodged in his throat, hands balled into fists by his sides.

It's after a long while when Merlin clears his throat and finally clicks on the next notification.

For the next fifteen minutes, they watched the recorded transmissions from several agents. And some messages were worse than the others.

“This is [Kay](http://galleries.celebs.movies.2.pluz.in/albums/pictures/UK/theatrical/events/2011/BFI%20London%20Film%20Festival%20360%20European%20film%20premiere/Jude%20Law%205,BFI%20London%20Film%20Festival%20360%20European%20film%20premiere-5e894d8de7aeda4c5b45f87b6988632b.jpg) reporting from Alaska. I don’t… I mean, I’m physically fine but the - _fuck_... Merlin, there are dead people littered along the streets, and I - I don’t know where Lamorak is. Last I saw of him before this place turned into a bloodbath was in the hostel we were staying at. I’ll get back to you if I - after I find him. See you in twenty-four hours. Kay out.”

“Merlin, it’s [Gareth](http://img3.hungertv.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/150428-COLIN-MORGAN-NEIL-BENNETT-0272-980x1307.jpg) here,” comes the timid voice of an agent who looked to be a few years older than Eggsy and Roxy. His expression is one of utter hopelessness, and Eggsy notes how affected Merlin appears to be upon seeing how lost the agent looked. Gareth's face was covered in a mixture of soot and blood that looked like he walked out of a burning building, his light blue eyes glassy with unconcealed emotion. “Bedivere is, uh - well, he - he’s dead. Merlin, Bedivere’s dead.” Gareth’s voice hitched as the screen shook as the young agent tried to stop his tears. “I’ll be leaving after I s-send this message, but, um... I’m going to bring John’s body back to HQ. I… Right. Gareth out.”

Other transmissions were shorter and prompt:

“This is [Bors](http://www.bellomag.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/01.jpg) reporting from Hawaii. Honolulu's fucked up, but I managed to take down the mob before the place went, well, tits up. I’m okay, though. Only managed to sprain my wrist and ankle, but otherwise I’m fine. I’ll be on the plane back to London soon. Bors out.”

“This is [Ector](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/fc/60/c8/fc60c8734d0c2cf9aa4de22bd151fb74.jpg) reporting from Shanghai, and I’m surrounded by dead people. I think - no, _I know_ \- I killed plenty of them. This is so fucked up. Merlin, what the bloody fucking hell happened? I’ll be leaving for London shortly after sending this. I hope you and the others are alright. Ector signing off.”

And then, finally, Percival’s transmission comes next.

Roxy immediately straightens her posture as she finally gets a good look at her mentor. Taking pity on her, Eggsy moves closer to his friend and wraps a comforting arm around her shoulders. Roxy doesn’t hesitate to lean against him, accepting his comfort and support. They exchange small smiles before they focus their attention back to the screen.

“Good evening. This is [Percival](http://40.media.tumblr.com/16faf4f9cff90ea5b11352be823839f5/tumblr_nsza52Bo3K1s5mnt1o6_500.jpg) and I’m recording this message from Beirut,” greeted the disheveled agent. He attempted to smile but it appeared more as a grimace, the haunted look in his eyes conveying more. “I’ll be on the way to London after I - well. It’s - it’s terrible here. I managed to finish my mission before the massacre began. And I… I don’t know what the fuck just happened, but I know you have answers so I’ll save them for later. I hope you and the others are safe. And Merlin,” This time, Percival’s face scrunched up with unconcealed worry. “If Roxy is with you, tell her I’m alive, okay? And Roxy, if you’re watching this, don’t worry too much. I’ll be home soon.”

Percival smiles, and his eyes start to glisten before he clears his throat. “Percival out.”

The screen turns to black then, signaling the end of the transmission. Nobody speaks and nobody moves for a long time. Eggsy feels Roxy shift and he let go of his hold on her. The lady Kingsman sniffles before excusing herself to the loo.

When the door closes shut behind her, Eggsy releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He then turns his head to look down at Merlin, but is shocked to see the quartermaster’s face buried in his hands. The young blond looks at his friend with concern, and he bites his lower lip in contemplation. After a few seconds, he settles by laying a comforting hand on the older man’s shoulder.

Merlin's body tenses for a brief moment before he let himself relax, leaning on Eggsy’s warm hand.

“Merlin?” Eggsy asks.

The quartermaster doesn’t reply, so Eggsy waits, his grip on Merlin’s shoulder tightening slightly.

“The world has gone to shit,” began Merlin, his voice muffled by his hands. Eggsy decides not to say anything and let the man vocalise his thoughts at his own pace.

And Merlin does after lifting his head and exhaling. Eggsy also takes note of the fact that the man’s owlish eyes have become red rimmed and slightly puffy.

“The world has gone to shit,” the quartermaster repeats. "I’ll be acting as Arthur while fulfilling my responsibilities as Merlin. Frankly speaking? I have no fucking clue how I’m going to balance it all between fixing the world and fixing our organisation.”

“S’not your responsibility to fix everythin’ an’ save everyone, Merlin,” Eggsy answers grimly.

“It isn’t. But it’s my responsibility to keep my agents alive,” comes Merlin’s bitter reply.

Eggsy feels bile rise in his throat as his subconscious thinks on the one man he wanted so desperately to be alive.

“You won’t be doing this alone, you daft prick."

The quartermaster looks up at him, eyebrow raised but a curious glint in his eyes. The young blond squeezes his shoulder and then genuinely smiles for the first time in twenty-four hours.

“We’re goin’ to do this together,” he adds, voice firmer this time. “We just saved the fuckin’ world, bruv. I bet we can save each other from whatever deep fuckin’ hole we’re fallin’ into right now. That an’ while we're fixin’ what’s left of Kingsman.”

“Inspiring as always, Eggsy,” Merlin replies dryly. But his expression says otherwise as he glances up at his former student with a grateful look.

“Fuck you,” Eggsy says half-heartedly, playfully shoving the older man’s shoulder. “You know I’m right. It’s either we do this together or not at all."

Merlin’s response is a twitch of his lips, but it's a good enough answer for Eggsy. That means the bastard agrees with him.

###### 

Hours later, they land in London HQ. Merlin immediately takes them to med bay. There, the tech wizard attended to Eggsy’s injuries and checked on Roxy’s vitals. After patching them both up, Merlin brisk walks to the comm centre, Eggsy and Roxy trailing after him.

Then follows the second longest day – or evening, considering they arrived at nine in the evening – following V-Day. With only energy bars, several bags of crisps, and an endless supply of coffee and tea, Merlin appoints himself to checking on the other departments of Kingsman.

[Sagramore](http://i1.wp.com/leepowers.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/SimonPegg_v1.jpg?resize=1600%2C1086), head of the Engineering Department, had reported no casualties. The Scottish engineer informed the quartermaster that he ran a background check on his employees in case any of his one hundred and fifty staff were in cahoots with Chester. Fortunately, none of them were.

Next, Merlin contacts [Morgana](http://www.picpicx.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/ac980e032a61c739c91e7da25904630d.jpg), the head of the Communications Department. The stern-looking woman reported that out of the sixty people in her department, four were renegades. At least fifteen people were injured during the time it took to take down the four traitors. 

Eggsy and Roxy keep a close ear on Merlin’s conversations while tracking the status of the rest of the Kingsman agents who are still on the journey back to HQ. Well, it was more of Roxy doing the surveillance on the agents as she continues to watch out for Percival’s ETA. He is the closest to arriving, with only forty-five minutes left of his travel time. The rest won’t be arriving until late morning or early afternoon of the following day.

Eggsy, meanwhile, takes the opportunity to contact his mum. He finds himself breathing out a loud sigh of relief upon hearing his mum’s voice. Michelle recounts with a trembling voice how she almost butchered Eggsy’s baby sister Daisy. And the young blond is quick to reassure her that it wasn’t her fault. He explains that it wasn't just her who was affected. That she was brainwashed by the signal transmitting from her mobile because of the Valentine sim cards. Eventually, Eggsy had to end the call, but he promised his mum that he would retrieve her and Daisy from their home once everything's settled. For now, he advised her to stay at her best friend’s place in case Dean or any of his goons decide to pay them a visit.

After hanging up, Eggsy takes the initiative of obtaining Merlin’s iPad from his desk. He decides to check on the news following the world’s almost apocalyptic ending. With several tabs open on various websites, he keeps them on track on what is currently happening.

“Obama’s dead an’ Oprah’s in a coma,” announces Eggsy as he reads a tweet. His eyebrows are raised high as he continues to read updated tweets from hundreds of still alive politicians and celebrities. “Not to mention that Putin’s army just got annihilated by, well, Putin’s army. An’ - shit, this is fuckin' sick - there’s this university in South Korea where almost sixty-five percent of its students an' staff are either dead or injured. Fuckin’ hell.”

“Have any of the broadcasting companies announced the estimate number of death toll?” Merlin asks. He takes a sip of coffee, glancing at Eggsy before fixing his attention back to the screens in front of him. He's currently running background checks on all the two hundred something employees in Kingsman; sifting through data after streaming data for the slightest sign of anything suspicious- or peculiar-looking. “There should be information on that by now.”

“It’s only been a couple of hours since we saved the world,” remarks Roxy from her position on Merlin’s desk. Her eyes are glued to the screen in front of her like a hawk. “They can’t have an answer - more so, an estimate - on that, can they?”

“It’s the twenty-first century, Rox,” mumbles Eggsy. His fingers and eyes move methodically as he scans the web, the burning desire to know and to assure himself that he didn’t fuck up that much an almost painful feeling in his gut. “People are hungry for information, an’ they – shit.”

"What?"

"Fuck me."

“What?” asks Merlin and Roxy again in unison. They turn their heads almost in sync to look at Eggsy with ill-disguised nervousness.

And Eggsy, in particular, feels a huge lump in his throat as he reads for the fifth time the latest tweet in BBC News’ feed. He doesn’t want to believe it because it just can’t be fucking true. It just fucking can't.

Swallowing proves to be difficult, but he wills himself to remain calm as he reads the tweet out loud.

“‘Breakin’ News: There is an estimate of two hundred ninety-five million people who lost their lives followin' today’s horrifyin' catastrophe,’” he reads, voice becoming quieter towards the end. Silence reigns after his pronouncement. And then he adds: “It says here that accordin’ to UN Population, the number of deaths may rise as there are millions injured.”

“Two hundred ninety-five million,” Merlin mutters, feeling numb. He slowly removes his glasses to rub his eyes. “Fucking hell. I was hoping that it would be below fifty million, but two hundred... Bloody hell, that’s almost five percent of the world population. It’s more than the number of lives that we lost on both World Wars. And those lasted for fucking _years_.”

“While this only lasted for minutes,” adds Roxy. There's a horrified look on her face as she covers her mouth with a trembling hand. “Oh my God.”

Two hundred ninety-five million.

Jesus fucking Christ.

There’s bile rising in Eggsy’s throat now, but he clamps down on it. He closes his eyes tight to fight off the tears building behind his lids. He opens his eyes once he was certain he wouldn’t break down and vomit. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, he bears in mind that he's not the only person who loved and lost today. Who fought and lost in what can be considered as the traumatising tragedy of the century.

Shit. There are so many people dead. Parents who lost children, and children who lost parents. Millions of people who lost friends, loved ones, and colleagues. Everyone is a victim, yet everyone is the suspect. That is the morbid reality of V-Day, Eggsy thinks bitterly. It’s a never-ending cycle of tragedy after tragedy, and it breaks his heart at the mere thought of it. Those who survived through this ordeal would have to live through the aftermath of such global destruction.

Fucking Valentine. He should’ve aimed for the bastard’s head after all.

“Well,” Eggsy starts in a rasp voice. He fills the somber silence after several minutes by reading aloud the tweets in his feed. “This is two days old but if it makes the situation feel lighter, 12 Years A Slave won at the Oscars.”

He hears Merlin snort but the quartermaster does not reply; save for Roxy who offers a sad smile instead.

“It doesn’t, Eggsy,” she replies, reaching out to squeeze Eggsy’s arm in gratitude. “But thank you for trying.”

Before Eggsy can open his mouth to reply, a loud beeping comes from the laptop Roxy borrowed from Merlin. He abandons Merlin’s tablet on the chair to stand behind Roxy. From the screen, he sees a plane landing at the hangar.

“Is that-“ begins Eggsy as Roxy nods her head.

“Percival, yes,” she replies, also standing up from her seat. She turns to Merlin, whose eyes are moving swiftly over the huge screens in front of him. “Merlin, I’m going to -“

“Go ahead, Lancelot,” interrupts Merlin, sounding distracted. He averts his gaze from the screen for a moment to give a nod to Roxy. “Bring Percival here with you when you return.”

Roxy nods and turns to Eggsy, and an uncertain look crosses over her usually passive expression.

“Come with me?” she asks, shuffling her feet in an almost timid manner.

Eggsy blinks down at her and then nods, figuring his friend might need some moral support

“Yeah, ‘course, Rox,” he answers with a half-smile. “‘M here for you, mate.”

Relieved, Roxy smiles once more before she turns to leave the comm centre, Eggsy a step behind her.

###### 

After several minutes of brisk walking through several hallways and taking the lift underground, they finally reach the hangar. Eggsy sees the hatch of the plane already open, Percival slowly going down the steps.

The man is still in his bespoke suit minus the bulletproof suit jacket, waistcoat, and tie. The first two buttons of his dress shirt are unbuttoned, and his shirtsleeves are rolled up to his forearms. They bore several cuts and bruises, some already turning an ugly shade of purple. But despite his unkempt image, Percival still managed to appear elegant in his posture.

Eggsy slows his steps to give them a little bit of privacy. He feels a bit awkward at what kind of reunion he might witness.

Roxy, upon seeing her mentor, throws manners and decorum out of the window. She sprints towards the older agent whose feet just reached the landing. The young Lancelot closes the distance in a matter of seconds, and she's just about to throw her arms around Percival when she stops.

“How hurt are you?” Eggsy hears Roxy ask warily, her fingers twitching.

Percival, his face devoid of the grime and blood they saw earlier, manages a half-smile. He looks down at Roxy with a tired but soft expression.

“I’m okay,” he says, and Eggsy notes how raspy his voice sounds. Like he had been crying.

Huh.

“Don’t fucking lie to me,” Roxy replies. But there was no heat to her words, only ill-disguised concern.

Eggsy blinks in surprise but Percival just sighs in defeat.

“A couple of cracked ribs and I’m sore all over,” the older agent admits, and he manages to sound both sheepish and nonchalant at the same time. “But nothing fatal, I promise. Now hurry the fuck up and please hug me.”

It was at that plea - a little broken and bordering on desperate - that made Roxy acquiesce.

With a gentleness that makes Eggsy’s heart ache a little, Roxy wraps her arms around Percival’s neck. The man wraps his own around her waist, and he burrows his face in the crook of Roxy’s neck. Eggsy notices how he shuts his eyes tight as the taller man inhales the young agent’s scent.

Eggsy averts his gaze, shoving his fists in his trouser pockets. Because shit, this is too personal and too intimate - and so what if Eggsy feels a tad jealous of them? He’s allowed to, isn’t he? Because he could honestly use a hug like the one those two are ensconced in right now.

He sighs quietly, mentally hitting himself on the head for thinking such thoughts. He dares himself to look at the other two and, yup, they’re still hugging.

“I thought I lost you,” he hears Roxy mumble tearfully against Percival’s shoulder. “I already lost him. I don’t think I can bear losing you, too.”

“I’m here, I’m alive,” Percival murmurs consolingly. He runs a bruised hand through Roxy’s wavy hair. “I’m so sorry for letting you worry.”

“Don’t be,” Roxy sniffles. She takes a reluctant step back; letting her arms fall to her side but not before Percival takes her hands in his. “You’re here and that’s what matters. Right?”

Percival nods and then smiles. He squeezes Roxy’s hands in reassurance before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“And you, my dear, saved the world. I’m so proud of you, Roxanne, ” Percival states, looking down at his protégé with pride.

Roxy ducks her head to hide the blush blooming in her cheeks.

“It wasn’t just me, you know? Eggsy here did most of the legwork, and Merlin guided us both through everything. It was a team effort.”

Upon hearing his name, Eggsy looks up from where he was staring at his soiled oxfords. He looks at Roxy and Percival staring at him, the latter looking at him with an unreadable expression.

It makes Eggsy feel a little self-conscious - as if his presence and worth is being scrutinized from head to toe. But he shoves that feeling aside, choosing to meet the older agent’s gaze steadily.

“Sir,” he greets with a nod, conscious of hiding his accent. “We’re glad for your safe return to HQ.”

Percival continues to stare at him, but after a few moments his posture relaxes as he nods back at Eggsy. Eggsy slowly releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Just ‘Percival’ will do,” utters Percival with a tired smile. “And thank you, Mr. Unwin. You did a great job today.”

Eggsy flushes slightly at the praise, and he smiles gratefully at the other man.

“Thanks, er, Percival,” he says sheepishly, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. “And uh, just Eggsy would do, yeah.”

Percival nods. “Alright, Eggsy.”

Roxy clears her throat then and addresses her sponsor.

“Merlin’s ordered me to bring you with us to the comm centre.”

Percival nods again, running a hand through his mussed up hair a little consciously.

“Alright. I have to give him my mission report and what happened during the - well - massacre, anyway. Lead the way, agents.”

Roxy dips her head and leads the way towards the lift, Percival a step behind her.

Eggsy looks stunned and bemused for a fraction of a second. Then he shakes himself out of his stupor before he follows the other two out of the area. He does his best to ignore the swell of pride in his chest from when Percival referred to him as the same level as him and Roxy.

Though Eggsy doesn’t let himself hope if only to be disappointed in the end. He already knew what happened the last time he entertained such notion.


	2. Knights of the Round Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks. I couldn't wait until tomorrow to post so here's Chapter 2.  
> Again, the beginning is quite slow, so please bear with me. More will come very soon.
> 
> Songs used for inspiration:
> 
> (1) The Fray - Never Say Never  
> (2) One Republic - Au Revoir
> 
> Do let me know what you think, and feel free to talk to me on [tumblr](http://agenthartwin.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Enjoy!

_Eleven months ago_

_“Seventeen bloody years,” comments Merlin as he and Harry walk side by side the small hallway of the tailor shop after Harry’s mission briefing with Arthur. “I can hardly believe it’s been that long.”_

_“If you went out of your nest every now and then, you’d see the difference,” Harry replies dryly while fixing the cuffs of his sleeves._

_Merlin shoots him a dirty look._

_“Well, if you did your jobs right without blowing shit up and nearly killing yourselves, then I would,” the quartermaster retorts, but there was no heat in his words. He glances at his tab and then sighs. “I have to start making preparations for the candidates. This will not be an easy task.”_

_Harry sobers up, a slight crease forming between his brows. They both halt in front of dressing room one, knowing their conversation is coming to an end._

_“Has Gareth been informed yet?” he inquires suddenly. He remembers not seeing the agent’s holographic presence earlier. “He wasn’t at the toast today.”_

_Merlin flinches, a slightly pained look encompassing his face briefly._

_“He’s currently on a mission in Peru so he doesn’t know yet,” explains Merlin. “Frankly, I don’t know how I’m going to inform him about James’ death.”_

_“Just tell him when he reports back to HQ, then,” Harry advises. Merlin looks at him with doubt, and the other agent sighs. “Gareth is – was – James’ protégé. The young man deserves to know face-to-face, Merlin. I believe it’s the least we can do.”_

_“Yes, well, tell that to Percival.”_

_“What?”_

_Harry looks at Merlin with confusion, but the bespectacled agent continues to look at the former with another look. It takes another few seconds for the unspoken words to sink in before Harry feels his mouth open slightly._

_“Shit,” he says at last. Merlin nods his head somberly. “You mean to say – Percival found out…”_

_Merlin nods again._

_“Why –“_

_“Arthur.”_

_Harry blinks, and then he scowls at the carpet._

_“Fucking bastard,” he hisses under his breath. Merlin hums in agreement. “He’s always been against their relationship. That homophobic arse is taking it too far.”_

_“Yes, well, that homophobic arse also happens to be our boss,” Merlin says with a sigh, obviously not happy with Arthur’s treatment of their fellow agent._

_Harry looks away with a frown, curling his hands into fists inside his trouser pockets._

_“Why didn’t you do anything?”_

_It’s not accusatory, merely said with slight curiosity. And a little disappointment, but Merlin doesn’t need to know that, Harry thinks to himself._

_He looks back at Merlin with a raised eyebrow, and the latter stares at him with a frown of his own._

_“I was under orders,” Merlin replies, sounding more annoyed at himself than at Harry. “I can override everything but Arthur’s word. You know that.”_

_Harry nods. He does. Merlin is literally the eyes and ears of Kingsman. Without him, the organisation would not function as it is. Thank God for small miracles._

_“Isn’t Percival in Botswana right now?”_

_The quartermaster nods and sighs. “Yes, and he isn’t due to arrive in another three days. Percy is royally pissed, and that’s an understatement. Arthur specifically ordered him to wrap up his mission before – well – before making funeral arrangements.”_

_Harry scowls then, an unpleasant churning in his stomach at Chester King’s callous behaviour and treatment of one of the organisation’s finest agents._

_“Has James’ body been recovered?” he hesitantly asks, uncertain whether he wants to know the answer or not. It still feels surreal, actually. James – his friend of seventeen years – is dead. If his heart didn’t feel so heavy at the reality of it, he would’ve made a scathing remark to Chester for telling a bad joke. The old codger doesn’t know how to make one, anyhow._

_“Negative,” answers Merlin with a shake of his head, eyes downcast. “The extraction team reported that the only bodies there were the men Lancelot killed. I should’ve persisted him more to wear those damn glasses; it would’ve saved us time and money. That bloody idiot.” He adds with another shake of his head._

_Harry doesn’t hesitate to place a hand on Merlin’s shoulder, squeezing it in comfort as he does so. He feels his throat tighten with emotion, but he forces it down and painfully swallows through the huge lump._

_“I miss him, too,” Galahad eventually says in a quiet voice._

_Merlin looks up and meets his best friend’s eyes – the sadness and quiet grief in Harry’s brown orbs most likely mirroring his own. He sighs deeply once more and raises his arm to place one hand on Harry’s shoulder in comfort as well._

_“We’ll get through this.”_

_Harry’s not sure how they will, but he counts himself blessed that he still has a tomorrow to look forward to._

###### 

Present day

Twenty-two hours later finds a handful of Kingsman agents assembled at the Round Table. Merlin hesitantly takes a seat at the head while the rest of the agents take their own designated seats.

As for Eggsy, he pauses, unsure on how to place himself in the situation. For one, he’s not a Kingsman agent. Not officially. And two, he failed the last fucking test. He shouldn’t even be here. Except that he must, according to Merlin. So as the young blond hesitates before Har - Galahad’s seat, he looks at Merlin for guidance. The quartermaster nods surreptitiously, and so Eggsy finally sits.

He looks around the occupants of the meeting room. Eggsy takes note of the several empty chairs, and he feels the weight in his chest weigh a little heavier than before.

Out of the fourteen active agents, six died while three were critically injured, and are currently recuperating at med bay.

Lamorak, Bedivere, Caradoc, Geraint, and Agravaine lost their lives in the midst of the bloodbath that transpired. Gawain suffered several broken ribs, internal bleeding, and a twisted ankle. Gareth sustained second-degree burns, a fractured elbow, and a minor concussion. And Tristan had to undergo immediate surgery from stab wounds to his thigh and upper back. His injuries turned into an infection, as the knife used on him was rusty.

That leaves Percival, Lancelot, Ector, Bors, and Kay as the remaining active agents for the time being. And Eggsy is at an utter loss on where he will stand from this moment onwards. Hopefully, he will get answers soon.

“Lady and gentlemen,” starts Merlin, a solemn expression etched on his usually neutral face. “Let me take the opportunity to say that I am glad you are all here. Despite our current situation post-Valentine, we came out victorious. But not without repercussions.”

Eggsy fidgets in his seat and carefully places his hands on his lap. He feels Roxy’s eyes on him from where she’s seated next to him, the weight of her stare making him clench his jaw. He clears his throat, feeling a tad uncomfortable, and shifts in his chair. Eggsy averts his attention from Roxy to focus back on Merlin. This time, the young blond doesn’t fail to take notice of Percival’s inscrutable eyes following his every move.

Eggsy frowns to himself, feeling irked and a little bit caged at the unwanted attention aimed at him. He tilts his head to the side and stares back at Percival, subtly raising an inquisitive eyebrow at the man. Percival doesn’t appear to look embarrassed or guilty at being caught. Instead, the agent just blinks. His expression turns to one of mild curiosity before redirecting his attention back to Merlin.

He tunes out half of the drivel Merlin is saying, focusing more on the thoughts swimming through his brain.

His thoughts are jumbled and abstract, and Eggsy is glad of the fact that his mind couldn’t concentrate on one subject for more than a few seconds. Because if he does focus on one thing, and he has a good idea on what - or who - his mind will drift to, then no doubt he’ll be bawling his eyes out in no time.

Eggsy’s mind wanders over to his mum and baby sister. He doesn’t know what excuse he’ll be giving for being away for so long. He can’t even begin to fathom what his mum will think if she finds out he’s working at the most discreet and secured organisation in the world. She’ll probably freak out, cry, and then give Eggsy an earful - preferably not in that order.

His thoughts then drift over to his friends. Are Jamal and Ryan alive? Were they at the pub when the world went to shit? So much could happen in the fifteen minutes the human race tore itself apart, Eggsy just hoped - because that’s all he can do right now - that they survived whatever injuries they may have sustained.

He hopes that whatever Merlin and the agents decide regarding his future in Kingsman - whether as an agent or not - that they don’t just kick him out of the mansion with a heartfelt farewell and no explanation. He does not expect that they reward him with a place to stay nor monetary compensation regarding his family’s financial situation. All Eggsy is hoping for is that they justify their decision with a rational explanation.

If he gets accepted as a Kingsman, then that’s the best fucking news he’ll receive in the past 48 hours or so. If not, then - well. With the skills he’s acquired and honed over the months of training, Eggsy’s confident that he can land a decent job. It’ll be a right pain in the arse for the next several months, if not years, but he’ll have to make do with what he has.

He’s survived the streets until Harry came along. He’s certain he can adapt again now that - 

Eggsy immediately cuts his thoughts off, but he wasn’t fast enough to block the sharp twinge of pain in his chest. Fuck, he slipped. Fucking fuck. And he was doing a good job at blocking all thoughts of Harry, too.

He's about to start berating himself when he hears Merlin calling his name.

The young blond looks up from the polished edge of the table he's been staring at for the past ten minutes to see the quartermaster’s firm but compassionate gaze on him.

“Yes, Merlin?” Eggsy asks, feeling a blush creep up his neck at getting caught.

The young blond subtly inclines his head to look at the other agents. They're staring at him with a mixture of curious and perturbed expressions written all over their bruised and scratched-up faces, and Eggsy is not sure why.

Merlin raises an eyebrow knowingly before he repeats himself.

“I said that with your participation and dedication in saving the world from Valentine’s scheme, we unanimously voted to instate you into Kingsman.”

Merlin steeples his fingers together on top of the table, and he smiles at Eggsy, whose jaw drops open at what he just heard.

“You – wait, what?” Eggsy stumbles over his words. His brain is still processing over the news - the _very good_ news. Holy shit. “When?”

“While you were showering earlier,” Merlin replies, straight-faced.

“Oh.”

“Welcome to Kingsman,” the quartermaster pauses for effect, meeting Eggsy’s eyes with a calculating look. “Galahad.”

Eggsy feels his breath hitch, his body stiffening at the codename - Harry’s codename. His inner turmoil must have shown on his face because Merlin’s gaze softens to one of sympathy.

_Oh, fuck no._

“No,” the young blond croaks out. His chest tightens at the mere thought of him replacing Harry’s position. “Thanks, but I – I don’t want it. I don’t want the name Galahad.”

“Why the hell not?” asks Ector, speaking for the first time.

Eggsy shoots a look at the blond agent. The man didn’t look indignant, which is a good thing, but he looked a tad offended. And that is not exactly a good thing, either.

“’Cos I don’t want to,” explains Eggsy calmly, not wanting to sound petulant. “Harry-“

“Would have wanted you to be Galahad,” Percival interrupts in a gentle tone as if talking to a child. Eggsy’s eyes shift to him, the agent looking back at him with understanding. “It is with confidence that I say that Harry would be proud to have his candidate take his place.”

“I know that, but that’s not the point, mate,” Eggsy counters. He turns to Merlin then and says, “He's – I jus'... it doesn’t feel right for me, yeah? It doesn’t feel right, as a candidate who failed, to take up the mantle of Harry. I respect him too much, an’ I ain't gonna be a prick to do that. So… no. The least I can do to honour him is to take a differen' codename. An' like - like Harry - let the position of Galahad rest.”

“You mean to say,” Bors utters, breaking the silence that reigned after Eggsy’s declamation. The dark-haired agent looks at Eggs with a befuddled expression. “That you accept to be a Kingsman but not as Galahad, and that you don't want Galahad’s position be filled by you or anyone else? Is that it?”

“Pretty much, yeah,” Eggsy replies with a shrug. “I know it's not my place to say such things, but it’s - it’s all I will ever ask. As for my codename, I’ll leave that up for Merlin to decide.”

“And what makes you think I will do just that?” Merlin remarks, raising his eyebrow at the younger man’s cheek.

Eggsy’s lips twitch as he regards the man with a knowing look.

“Bruv, we jus' bonded over savin' the world. An' you had mine an' Lancelot’s back the entire damn time as well. I think that’s a good enough reason to make you agree to those terms, yeah?”

“He’s right, you know,” Roxy pipes up with a knowing smirk at the acting-Arthur.

Eggsy shoots her a grateful look that the latter returns with a faint smile.

“Cheeky bastard,” Merlin shakes his head, appearing slightly amused. “But alright. I will consider your request.”

“You do know,” Kay utters from beside the quartermaster, “that we just broke about a dozen rules. If Chester were alive, he -“

“That fascist, homophobic wanker didn’t hesitate to join and support a psychopath’s scheme to tear mankind apart,” Merlin interrupts vehemently, his Scottish brogue thickening with every word. “Chester didn’t give a single, solid fuck in sending one of our best agents out on the field and to his death. He didn't even think twice with attempting to poison Eggsy with one of our organisation’s issued weapons."

Kay blinks, stunned at what he just heard. The others had varying degrees of expression from appalled to alarmed, except Roxy and Eggsy who averts anyone’s gaze.  
He decides to observe Merlin. The man is barely keeping it together, and Eggsy immediately draws to the conclusion that the tech wizard rarely loses his temper in front of everyone.

Today seems to be a day full of surprises.

“I am aware that I am breaking protocol,” continues Merlin. His voice is softer as he rubs his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. “But the world almost ended, and nothing is ever the same. There are hundreds of political leaders dead, and the death toll is rising by the millions. So I’m sorry if I can’t bring myself to give a fuck about following protocol. Because as far as I’m concerned, if it weren’t for Eggsy, we would all be dead by now. Or worse, in the mercy of Richmond Valentine, thanks to Chester bloody King.”

A tense silence fills the room afterwards. The shuffling of feet is heard, and Ector awkwardly coughs.

“Shall we make a toast, then?” Percival then speaks up, looking at the other agents with an unreadable expression.

Merlin’s shoulders slumps slightly before he nods with a heavy sigh.

“Aye.”

His hand moves under the table to press a button, and a small part at the centre of the round table disappears. It is then replaced with the same chunk of wood but with a tumbler of scotch and several snifter glasses.

The agents stand up to take a glass from the silver tray. Merlin takes hold of the tumbler and pours himself three fingers. Eggsy is the last to stand, retrieving a glass in time for Merlin to pour him and Roxy three fingers.

When they are all seated with their glass of scotch raised, Merlin clears his throat before speaking.

“Those we lost today were not only Kingsman agents - they were also our brothers. The work that Lamorak, Bedivere, Caradoc, Geraint, Agravaine, and Galahad contributed to our organisation made this world a better and safer place. Their sacrifice will not be in vain. To our fallen.”

“To our fallen.”

Eggsy tips his head back as he drinks the scotch, the burn of the alcohol down his throat a soothing sensation. He carefully sets his glass on top of the polished wood and raises his eyes to look around the table.

With several vacant positions, three injured agents, and only six active but healing agents, Eggsy can already tell that the clean up is going to be a bitch to deal with.

He looks at Roxy and the two new agents share a long look.

“Welcome to the new age,” he remarks with a quirk of his lips. Though, his heart seems to weighs heavier than before.

Kingsman has to get its shit together first before they can start cleaning up the mess that was left behind. Tomorrow is going to mark the new day of a different age after all.

And Eggsy takes comfort in the fact that he’s not the only person waking up the next day a changed person.


	3. One step forward, Two steps back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a Roxy/Eggsy bromance chapter, but I changed it last minute because I didn't want to bore you, guys. Haha. Do enjoy!
> 
> Songs used for inspiration/reference:
> 
> (1) The Cure - Boys Don't Cry  
> (2) Lynyrd Skynyrd - Simple Man

The confrontation with Dean and his lackeys at The Black Prince was an encounter that Eggsy enjoyed. Beating the shit out of those bastards felt like sealing a chapter of that part in his life. And using the signet ring on Dean after the wanker attempted to stab him with a pocketknife was satisfying.

After making arrangements with Merlin, he moved his mum and Daisy into a two-bedroom flat not far from his Kingsman-issued home. With the few personal belongings they had retrieved from Eggsy’s childhood house, it only took half a day to have them settled. The young agent didn’t get the opportunity to sit down and talk to his mum about the sudden change of their living condition before Merlin contacted him to report back to HQ immediately.

“I’m so sorry, mum, but I have to go,” he had pleaded to Michelle who looked at her son with ill-disguised concern.

“What’s going on, Eggsy?” she had asked, sounding cautious.

“I can’t explain right now but I will when I get back. I promise. The fridge is stocked and you have my credit card with you.”

“But -“

“You and Daisy stay safe. Love you.”

Before his mum could protest, Eggsy scooped her up into a tight hug and kissed her forehead. He let go after a few seconds to crouch down to Daisy’s level, his baby sister playing with her coloured blocks on the carpeted floor. Eggsy smiled and pressed butterfly kisses to her cheeks while hugging her to his chest.

“Hey, baby flower. Be good for mum, yeah? I love you.”

With one last kiss to his mum, Eggsy had walked out the door with a guilty conscience. He never liked keeping secrets from his mum - but his work is so important to him and he worked his bloody arse off for this. So if keeping his family in the dark about the true nature of his profession guarantees their safety and protection, then Eggsy is willing to anything and everything in his power to keep it that way.

The next three weeks following the aftermath of V-Day were restless and passed by like a blur from how everyone at Kingsman became busy.

In the present, Eggsy finds himself in the busy streets of Cape Town, discreetly tracking down the leader of an underground prostitution ring. The entire population is currently in tenterhooks following the disaster that happened in V-Day, yet in the middle of a worldwide cleanup, criminals seem to carry on with their unlawful acts as if it's just another regular day.

Fucking twats.

But on another note, Eggsy views it as a blessing in disguise. While majority of the people are fixing what’s left of their lives or dealing with politics and education and the repercussions with hundreds of dead politicians, that makes the transgressors cocky and confident in carrying out whatever plans they have to cause more trouble and uproar in their community.

That’s where Kingsman comes in, and why Eggsy was hired in the first place. Because there’s no doubt in mind that he’s damn good at what he does. Despite his current shortcomings.

“Merlin,” Eggsy says in a low voice, so as not to draw attention to himself. He sees the ringleader, a local named Arnold Stacey (of all names, it’s fucking Arnold, Eggsy snorts to himself), take a swift turn to the alley.

For once, Eggsy is dressed in smart casual clothing. Navy slim-fit trousers, charcoal grey cotton sweater and a white collared shirt underneath that happens to be bulletproof. The graphene embedded into the fabrics of his clothing made the weight of it slightly heavier than normal. Although, it’s not a burden, and Eggsy's thankful for the Tech Team at Kingsman for generating innovative designs.

 _“Don’t engage on the target this time,”_ Merlin reminds him dryly through the comms. _“There’s a reason why it’s called a reconnaissance mission.”_

Eggsy smirks, recalling his last recon mission in Russia five days ago. He followed a biochemist that was allegedly hell bent on selling a virus he developed that when unleashed, could kill a person at once. Eggsy was only meant to gather intel and then leave the country, but the mad biochemist managed to sell the damn thing to a fucking terrorist organisation. And, well, Eggsy had to act fast.

Fortunately, he managed to secure the virus. But unfortunately for the new agent, he sustained more injuries than he can count. He had killed his way through the onslaught of armed men and a mad biochemist who didn’t stand a fucking chance. In the end, Eggsy came out victorious, inwardly commending himself that day from preventing another global disaster.

 _“— sy? Are you listening to me? Eggsy!”_ Merlin’s stern voice distracts Eggsy from his thoughts. He chastises himself for being inattentive again.

“Sorry, bruv,” the young agent says sheepishly. “Got busy eyeing the bird that passed by.”

There was no girl that passed by, and Merlin caught on to Eggsy’s bluff.

The acting Arthur grunts, unimpressed. _“Yes, I bet the pigeon who just shat on that fire hydrant looked enticing to you. Nice try, lad.”_

Eggsy winces, cursing himself at his obvious lie. He doesn’t bother to reply, and he’s glad that Merlin decides to not push it further. They’re on a mission, after all. And Eggsy has to focus his mind to the task and not fuck up. Too much.

He just turned to the alley where he last saw Stacey and was met with two large skips and a stray cat, and no target in sight.

Eggsy furrows his eyebrows, eyes alert and trailing over the deserted alley.

“This doesn’t sit well with me, Merlin,” he murmurs. Shifting to agent mode, he carefully steps over a puddle to avoid dirtying his shiny oxfords.

Merlin hums in agreement, and Eggsy hears the man typing in his keyboard.

_“Odd, indeed. Though, the bug you planted on him indicates that he’s nearby.”_

“Maybe it’s not a warehouse, after all,” Eggsy surmises to himself. He shifts closer to the wall to tap on the bricks using the Rainmaker.

 _“What do you mean?”_ Merlin asks, curiosity laced in his tone.

Eggsy shrugs. He slowly pivots in his place as he surveys the windows on both buildings for anything peculiar.

“It’s just a hunch, yeah? But what if Stacey’s not rendezvousing at a warehouse? But at the Warehouse?”

 _“You are still not making sense,”_ sighs Merlin, but then he takes a sharp intake of breath. _“Wait, I think you’re on to something. Target is moving - approaching - from your right.”_

“Knew you’d come arou - wait, what?” Eggsy turns to his right to stare at the brick wall. One hand tightly gripping his Rainmaker, his other hand goes for the gun hidden at the back of his trousers.

 _“You’re right,”_ he hears Merlin speak; keyboard clacking at how hard the man is typing. _“It’s not a warehouse where he’s keeping those women, it’s a Warehouse. Jesus fuck.”_

“That’s what I just said!” Eggsy exclaims.

He’s about to say more but then the bricks slid to the side like those secret doors in crappy films. The young agent sees Stacey looking at him with a smug expression - at least ten thugs right behind him.

“It seems you've underestimated me,” Stacey speaks with a smirk. He pulls something from his pocket and Eggsy sees the bug he had planted on him earlier at the restaurant. "You're not as good as you appear to be."

Bugger.

 _“Bugger,”_ he hears Merlin speak through the comms.

Eggsy feels his adrenaline spike up, and he allows a smirk of his own to grace his features.

“Well, then,” he says in his posh accent. Because he’s a Kingsman agent now, he is, first and foremost, a gentleman. “What ever must I do now?”

The question is obviously intended for Merlin, a query to what his next order is. Because it’s not a recon mission anymore, no. And it’d be a waste of time if Eggsy doesn’t get to save all those innocent people when the slimy idiot just gave him the perfect opportunity to infiltrate the Warehouse.

He hears Merlin sigh and then curse before the Scot says, _“New mission: do what you have to do get the victims out. Back-up is on its way, ETA twenty minutes.”_

“Give me ten,” Eggsy replies, and Stacey looks bemused for a second. He levels the leader with a lethal glare before he eyes his opponents. “I’m going to have so much fun with you, gentlemen.

 _“Don’t go gentle on them, Eggsy,”_ Merlin utters with a smirk.

Eggsy grins, and he sees Stacey take a step back. The idiot's expression turning from smug to fearful as he jerks his head for his men to attack.

Pfft. Pathetic.

In the blink of an eye, Eggsy manages to tug his Tokarev TT-30 from the waistband of his trousers while opening the Rainmaker one-handed to protect himself from the fusillade of bullets.

His grin turns into a smirk, and he says to Merlin, "Wasn’t plannin' on it, bruv.”

###### 

Sixteen hours later finds Eggsy at the comm centre, bruised but otherwise fine. The mission was a success, of course, but that didn’t mean he's off the hook. Sure, he managed to rescue all thirty-three women, ranging from sixteen to thirty-five years old, from becoming sex slaves, but Eggsy is aware that he still broke protocol.

In fact, he broke a lot of rules. Which is why he’s now standing before a forbidding-looking Merlin, or er, Arthur.

Merthur, perhaps? Considering that the senior operative is acting as temporary Arthur before Kingsman’s board of directors decide on a new leader for the UK branch. Eggsy banishes the thought as he fidgets in front of the older man.

“You slipped today, Eggsy,” begins Merlin with a frown. “In fact, you’ve been slipping for weeks and I’m honestly a bit surprised you’re still standing with your limbs still intact."

Eggsy sighs, mentally preparing himself for the lecture to come. God, it was like he was back in high school and being reprimanded by the principal for setting the chemistry lab on fire again. But this situation is different, of course. Now, he’s an international spy at a secret organization operating at the highest level of discretion, and his former instructor is currently leading said secret organization. And Eggsy is mature enough to admit to he really has fucked up.

A little.

But it’s different this time, because Eggsy loves his job and he needs it for several reasons. But he’s also fucking terrified of losing said job because he’s worked his fucking arse off for this, and he feels like it’s the only link he has left to —

No. He is not going to finish that fucking thought. Not right now.

He sees the older man open his mouth, and Eggsy is ready for the disappointment in his tone and the cruelty in his words, but he isn’t prepared for what he hears instead.

“I’m worried about you, lad,” the Scot speaks in a low voice. But Eggsy hears it perfectly and detects the concern laced in the tone. “Your head’s been in the clouds since the aftermath of V-Day. It’s only getting worse as you continue to take on missions. Don’t get me wrong, you’re doing great. You’re doing a fan-fucking-tastic job that could send even the recently deceased Chester King a run for his money. But your being inattentive can cost you not just your life, but also the life of others.

If this keeps up,” this time, Merlin levels Eggsy with a stare. The young agent, although standing, feels himself shrink at the intensity of Merlin’s gaze. “Then as much as I need you on the field - because God knows I need you all there - I’m afraid I’m going to have to suspend you under medical surveillance.”

“You can’t do that!” Eggsy blurts out, eyes wide in panic. “Look, I know I’ve been a bit distracted lately -“

“’A bit distracted’ is the understatement of the century, lad,” interrupts Merlin with a raised brow.

Eggsy frowns, not liking the older man’s tone.

“What do you want me to say, then?” he replies, unable to hide the irritation in his tone. “But it’s like you said earlier, I’m doin’ a bloody great job. You can’t suspend me for bein’ a bit inattentive when you need all the available agents out there.”

“Oh, you don’t get to tell me what I can or can’t do, lad.”

Merlin stands up from his chair, and it takes everything in Eggsy not to take a step back. Instead, he squares his shoulders and meets Merlin’s piercing stare with a unfaltering look.

“Look, I’m sorry,” he says sincerely, and he notes Merlin’s piercing stare soften slightly. “But I can do this, Merlin. I promise to be more alert from now on, just… just don’t suspend me. Please. We both know you need me out on the field as much as I need to be out there to save as many as I can.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin starts. Eggsy realises then that they’re not discussing about work anymore. They’re going into that territory now, apparently.

“I’m fine,” Eggsy claims. Though, he's uncertain whether he’s trying to convince the older agent or himself. It doesn’t matter now. Not when his job is at stake. “You know me, Merlin. We saved the world with Roxy, you saw me take down all those men and Sword Legs - plus kill Valentine himself. I can handle this.”

“I have no doubts that you can,” Merlin remarks, sounding fond. “But I am doubtful that your performance will remain consistent in your current state. There is the possibility that it may become a detrimental factor to you if you continue to go on like this.”

“I swear that it won't -“

“I don’t need your word, I need you to be on top -“

“Don’t suspend me, simple as that -“

“I don’t want to risk sending you out on the field just to -"

“Don’t you trust me?” Eggsy utters loudly in frustration, not able to keep the vulnerability from his voice any longer. He finds himself breathing heavily as Merlin gives pause to what he was about to say, opting to look at the young blond instead.

“Why can’t you trust me, Merlin?” he demands fiercely. He feels a pang in his chest, but he mentally shoves it away. “For fuck’s sake. Is it because I’m a pleb who doesn’t know a single fuck about the responsibilities of being a Kingsman agent? Or is it because I’m still new to being on the other side of the fuckin’ fence?”

“None of the above,” responds Merlin tightly with narrowed eyes. “And you have yet to take that chip off your shoulder, boy.”

“Yeah, well, it’s hard to when everyone appears to have no fuckin’ faith in me and my capabilities,” snaps Eggsy, crossing his arms defensively.

It was a petulant move, but he’s so fucking pissed and so fucking exhausted. He really can’t be arsed to have a confrontation about his, well, whatever it is Merlin wants to talk about. He has an inkling on what exactly it is, but Eggsy would rather not go down that path.

It’s too soon and too fresh. And to be frank, it’s too fucking excruciating to even think about it.

“Do you really think that?” Merlin inquiries with a slight tilt of his head.

It takes a lot of self-control for Eggsy not to roll his eyes, so he settles for a scoff instead and fixes his eyes on Merlin’s desk.

“It’s hard not to, mate.”

“Yes, well, you’re being a bloody idiot.”

Eggsy looks up at the man in surprise, both at the bluntness of his tone and the knowing look on his face.

“It’s not that we don’t have faith in you and your abilities,” utters Merlin, this time in a gentler tone. He leans forward and rests his hands on top of his desk then levels Eggsy with a sincere look. “In fact, it’s the exact opposite. I can say with utmost confidence that I speak for everyone here at Kingsman: you’re a great fucking agent. And for a rookie, you’re already setting the bar high. But regardless of your remarkable achievements, you are emotionally compromised. Thus, the result of your fourth slip-up in three weeks.

“You’re not okay,” he continues before Eggsy can interrupt. “I know you’re not because I’ve been in your ear this whole damn time and aside from the fact that we saved the bloody world, I also trained you for months. Now, I’m not asking you for details, nor do I expect you to open up to me. But all I ask of you is to be honest with me, because I can’t help you if you’re shutting me out, Eggsy.”

“I’m not shutting you out,” Eggsy replies with a frown. He should’ve seen it coming. Merlin is too perceptive and observant for his own good. Of course he would eventually call out on his bullshit. “Thanks for the offer, but I’ll have to decline. I’m fine, Merlin. Honestly. I promise to be better from now on, just give me another chance, please.”

He looks at Merlin, face scrunched up into a pout that he has perfected over the years. He prays to a higher being he doesn’t believe in that it would work just this once. After some time, he sees the older man’s shoulders slump, and Eggsy mentally pats himself on the back.

“Fine, but under one condition,” Merlin agrees. With a loud sigh, he closes his eyes and then pinches the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

“Anythin’, bruv,” Eggsy agrees in earnest with a nod. He'll agree to anything as long as he gets to continue going on missions. Even if it means doing paperwork for three months, he'll fucking do it.

Merlin opens his eyes and looks at Eggsy, expression pensive but giving nothing away. It causes the latter to worry a little bit..

“Your next mission will be with a partner,” the acting Arthur declares with finality in his tone. “There are several upcoming missions that need two agents to work closely together. You maybe need the change of scenery - like Asia, perhaps.”

Eggsy almost lets out a stream of curses upon hearing those words, but he stops himself. Because one: he actually respects Merlin and he is his friend. Two: he values his life and his career too much to jeopardise his position at Kingsman. And also suffer Merlin's wrath. Wouldn't want to get on his bad side.

So in the end, Eggsy purses his lips and nods once in acquiescence.

“Sure, Merlin,” Eggsy answers in a clipped tone. He uncrosses his arms to shove his hands in his soiled trousers and then says, “If that is all?”

Merlin nods. “Yes, of course. You’re dismissed.”

Eggsy nods his head ahead and then turns to leave the room. He’s just about to shut the door behind him when he hears Merlin speak again.

“Just so you know, I made a promise.”

Eggsy glances over his shoulder to look at the slumped form of his former instructor.

“What?”

Merlin looks up from his tablet to meet Eggsy’s tired but searching gaze.

“Before Harry left for Kentucky, he asked me to promise him something,” he explains.

Eggsy feels his eyes widen at the sudden confession. He can’t stop the flash of pain that erupts from his chest upon hearing Harry’s name. When his brain finally registers the words the latter said, he feels his breath hitch.

“What was it?” Eggsy asks, the huge lump in his throat making it hard for him to speak.

He’s half afraid and half curious at what he’ll hear, but it can’t be worse than what he’s imagined, right?

Could it?

Merlin looks at him, and Eggsy feels in that moment that the older man sees right through Eggsy. He feels vulnerable and exposed - violated in a way that he can’t explain. Emotions are so capricious to deal with, and Eggsy’s never been good with emotions from the start.

It’s not until Merlin speaks again that Eggsy feels like the ground disappears beneath him and swallows him whole at the same time.

It's in that moment that he feels like he was the one who got speared in the chest with the prosthetic blade.

“To be there for you when he can’t.”


	4. In grief and in distress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for not updating last week. I got swamped with work (still am, sadly), and was too exhausted to beta this chapter. Rest assured, you'll get another update this coming weekend. Thank you so much for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks! It truly means a lot. :)
> 
> Do enjoy!
> 
> Song/s used for inspiration:
> 
> (1) James Bay - Let It Go  
> (2) The Fray - Never Say Never

The door opens with a creak, and Eggsy steps over the threshold with slight trepidation. He closes the door behind him with a soft click before stepping further inside the house.

Harry Hart’s house.

He takes a deep breath and releases it slowly, not liking how the air smells of dust and mothballs. He glances towards the dining room and sees the snifter he used to drink whiskey from still on the table, just the way he left it three weeks ago.

Fuck. It’s only been three weeks since, well, since everything went tits up, yet Eggsy feels it’s been months. He averts his gaze from the dining room and turns his head to the right, only to see the bathroom door ajar. The sight of Mr. Pickle’s stuffed body hit Eggsy like a ton of bricks, and he closes his eyes at the image of him and Harry in there, three weeks ago, screaming cruel words at each other that Eggsy deeply regrets to this day.

 _Jesus fuck, this was a bad idea,_ he thinks to himself.

With clenched fists, Eggsy exhales another breath as he slowly opens his eyes. He forces himself to not look at the direction of the bathroom, and instead opts to take the stairs. He goes up to the second floor one step at a time, observing the random knick-knacks in Harry’s home.

There wasn’t much, really. No personal photos framed along the walls or any indication of what kind of person Harry Hart was outside of his profession. It was, for lack of a better term, bland. Aside from the framed butterflies in the bathroom downstairs, Eggsy makes out the obviously cheap paintings on the walls. He thinks that Harry must’ve bought them as souvenirs from his missions abroad. He passes by a landscape painting of red trees, and Eggsy is a bit surprised to see a handwritten title of the painting below the frame.

_[‘Parade of Red Trees II’ by Rio](https://secure.img1.wfrcdn.com/lf/187/hash/23093/9076658/1/Trademark-Fine-Art-Parade-of-Red-Trees-by-Rio-Painting-Print-on-Canvas-MA0301.jpg). Argentina, August 2012._

Eggsy’s lips quirk slightly, and he eyes the painting again but in a different light. The colours are dark, rich in hues of red and brown, and staring at the painting just makes Eggsy sadder. He can’t explain why, but there’s something about it that makes him feel lost and found at the same time. He finds himself drawn to the painting, a sense of deep connection towards it that Eggsy can’t even begin to fathom.

He physically shakes the feeling off, deciding not to dwell on the painting and its uncanny effect on him. For fuck’s sake, it was a sodding painting! A cheap one, yes, but still a painting.

Damn Harry Hart and his otherworldly hobbies of collecting artefacts that manage to make Eggsy feel something, even long after the man himself has gone and…

He closes his eyes once more and sighs deeply.

Gulping through the growing lump in his throat, Eggsy continues to walk down the hallway. He passes a room with the door closed, and Eggsy surmises that it must be Harry’s bedroom. He decides to forego the idea of going inside and taking a peek at the most private part of his mentor’s household, choosing instead to enter the second room found at the end of the hall.

Eggsy enters the study, scanning the newspaper headings from The Sun still stapled neatly across the walls, and he sees Harry’s Samsung laptop still in the same state he left it that day. Dust had settled on the desk and on the devices on top of it, and Eggsy’s stomach clench uncomfortably when he spies the snifter on the corner of the desk. It still had scotch in it, and Eggsy remembers Harry drinking from it that night during the twenty-four hours they spent together.

He slowly walks around the desk to sit on the swivel chair, and he lets his arms rest on the arms of the chair. He pointedly ignores the laptop in exchange for letting his eyes carefully roam around the covered walls.

There must be more, that’s for sure. This study couldn’t have just been the only room that Harry decorated with his successful missions. Maybe the clippings in this study were of Harry’s favourite assignments. Eggsy’s dying to know the whole story before each paper clipping. He wants to soak in all the information Harry is willing to offer him, to share to him. And that is just the surface of what Eggsy wants to know.

He wants to know about Harry’s childhood. He wants to know if Harry graduated from Oxford or Cambridge, or if he even attended university in the first place. Did he finish his studies before he was recruited? Eggsy also wants to know the minute details that could be considered insignificant in Harry’s life. His likes and dislikes, his personal preferences, and whether he preferred chocolate to pistachio ice cream.

Eggsy also desires to know the deeper parts of Harry; wants to learn of the man’s fears and mannerisms. He wants to know what keeps Harry motivated and driven to do what he does best - saving people and the world with lethal grace while still managing to keep himself sane and grounded to human nature.

Fact of the matter is that Eggsy Unwin wishes to know every single detail of his mentor’s life, and he longs to understand and learn everything about the man behind the suit. The thing is, Eggsy may continue to wish and want and long for all those things, but the fact of the matter is that the opportunity to learn everything about Harry Hart has already passed by.

Now, Eggsy is not fond of crying. In fact, he can count in two hands the number of times he’s cried his whole twenty-two years of being alive. The first time was when he fell from the swing at the park when he was four. And the last time was when he cried himself to sleep after quitting the Marines.

The thing with Eggsy is that from that first time he fell on the swing, there isn’t much in his life that reduce him to tears. He’s always believed that everything is the way it is for a reason. There was a reason why his dad died all those years ago. A reason why Dean Baker came into their lives to fuck everything up that Eggsy holds dear, as well as there was a reason why he had to quit the Marines.

Using the medal at the police station to call in that one favour he had been saving for was the curve ball in Eggsy’s directionless life. From there, it was like he had stepped into an alternate universe where a series of events happened mostly accordingly in Eggsy’s favour.

From meeting Harry Hart to becoming a recruit at the world’s most discreet (and swanky) spy organisation, to learning and adapting as a person and gentleman spy in-the-making, Eggsy had feared from the start when the other proverbial shoe will drop.

Oh, because it was supposed to. Eggsy learned a long time ago that anything good that happens in life is balanced by something bad occurring. He’s not certain if it’s just him, but Eggsy is pretty damn sure that he’s a stickler for misfortune. No matter what good he does towards people, or how selfless he becomes towards his loved ones and friends, Eggsy had learned to anticipate the bad that will balance it out. Sometimes, he guesses what might happen, and half the time he’s not surprised if it ended up the way he predicted it would.

But in-between the training and spending time with a comatose Harry, plus training JB and bonding with the other recruits (even if most of them were a bunch of arseholes), thinking of the repercussions were far from his train of thought.

Which is why it came as an absolute shock when the final test came about. And then the shouting match with Harry came next, followed by what happened in Kentucky and then V-Day, and Eggsy had found himself getting mental whiplash from all the shit that’s happened since then.

And then he finds out from Merlin, ex-instructor and current handler plus co-saviour of the world, that the bald agent had made a promise to look after Eggsy at the request of Harry. The young agent finds himself conflicted, both emotionally and mentally, as to what that could possibly mean.

Did Harry regret lashing out at Eggsy the way he regrets uttering those cruel words to the man who believed in him? Or did Harry not trust Eggsy enough that he had personally asked Chester King’s second-in-command to keep a close eye on him? It’s possible it could be a bit of both, or there could be a fourth explanation to it.

Hell, he asked Merlin earlier and the agent just shook his head with a forlorn expression. Harry must not have given Merlin an explanation, either. Or maybe he did, and Merlin chose not to say anything.

Either way, Eggsy will never know the reason why.

Just then, he detects the familiar tightening from his chest to his throat, his heartbeat quickening as he feels moisture in his eyes. He shakily inhales a sharp intake of breath and holds it in for a long moment before exhaling it slowly.

And then the dam broke.

For the first time in years, Eggsy allows himself to cry. He lets the tears cascade down his slightly bruised cheeks, the salty droplets of water dripping down his chin to land on his soiled clothes. He opens his mouth slightly to let in air when it got hard to breathe through his nose, not giving a single fuck anymore if he was basically inhaling dust.

He clenches his eyes shut, trying to concentrate more on his surroundings rather than his erratic breathing, and for a very brief moment that Eggsy focuses, he swears he can almost hear Harry’s quiet but sure steps in the room. He can perfectly imagine Harry pacing in front of him in his grey double-breasted bespoke suit - sans suit jacket of course - his shoulder holster in plain sight and the way a sliver of skin can be seen from Harry’s wrists every time he moves his arms and gesticulates to make a point here and there.

Eggsy lets out a sudden chuckle, opening his eyes to see Harry pointing something out to him, the customary half-smile etched on his handsome face. Eggsy feels the corners of his lips lift into a smile, but then he blinks and the image of Harry fades away as more tears trail down his eyes.

His smile fades, a frown replacing it, and Eggsy is reminded once again of the reality of the situation and the reason behind his decision to visit Harry’s house.

He came here to find an answer. An explanation of some sort, or a clue that Harry might have left perhaps that expounded everything that happened pre-Kentucky.

But all Eggsy found was an uninhabited house filled with possessions that must not hold any sentimental value to the man who lived in it, save for the stuffed dog located in the bathroom downstairs and the newspaper clippings that lined the four corners of the room Eggsy is currently in.

He bites his lower lip hard to prevent the sob that wants to erupt from his chest and whimpers to the empty room.

“It’s not fair. This isn’t fair.”

_What did I do to deserve to lose you?_

“This shouldn’t have happened, you prick. None of this should’ve happened.”

_It’s my fucking fault. I failed you._

“I wish you were alive, Harry.”

_I really fucking miss you._

“I have so much to tell you.”

_I want to apologise for everything, but —_

“— you’re gone. An’ I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing anymore.”

_I just want to make things right again._

In the end, he lowers his barriers, shoulders shaking uncontrollably with sobs he’d been holding back since that fateful day he witnessed Harry get shot in the head in a small town in America.

 _Just fuck everything and everyone right now,_ Eggsy thinks to himself as he covers his face with trembling hands.

It takes a couple of hours to calm himself down and stop crying, taking advantage of the fact that he's allowing himself the chance to express his grief away from prying eyes.

When Eggsy eventually leaves the house, closing and locking the door behind him with a faint click, he feels emptier than when he entered earlier, but lighter somehow now that he had allowed himself to properly grieve.

###### 

Back in headquarters, Merlin is handling Ector’s mission in Prague as two other handlers guide Lancelot and Kay in Tokyo and Sweden, respectively.

“Take a left and continue for fifty metres, then you will see the door that leads to Dr. Majid’s office,” directs Merlin, his attention divided between keeping one eye on his agent and bringing up blue prints of the building.

“Merlin, do remind me again why I’m sent to destroy the files and not extract it?” Bors asks in a quiet voice. Merlin watches him pick the lock and silently opens the door before closing it shut behind him.

“Because, Bors,” Merlin replies patiently, one eye trained on the security cameras of the hospital. “I do not want Kingsman to possess five years worth of research on a deadly virus that, once spread, will turn into a pandemic disaster that will result to the worldwide population reduced by billions.”

He hears Bors swallow at that piece of information, and the senior agent allows a small smirk to grace his tired features. Freaking out his agents will always be his favourite pastime.

“Right. Don’t want that,” mumbles the blond agent as he switches on the desktop.

Merlin is thinking of replying when he hears an incessant beeping from the third monitor to his right.

Frowning, he orders Bors to delete all the files and plant the virus to the computer before switching his attention to the source of the beeping. He eyes the notification on the top right corner of the screen, and Merlin furrows his eyebrows in confusion when he catches sight of the location from where the distress signal is coming from.

He warily opens the small green box, speculative of what he may find out. What he reads astounds him.

“Oh, my fucking God.”


	5. New mission, new partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continuous support! It's truly appreciated and gives me motivation to keep writing. :)  
> Here's the next chapter. Enjoy reading and do let me know what you think!
> 
> Songs used for inspiration:  
> (1) Our House - Madness  
> (2) This is Gospel - Panic! At the Disco

_“Eggsy.”_

Eggsy blinks, subtly pressing the right end-piece of his Kingsman glasses to turn on his communication.

“Go on,” he says nonchalantly with a nod as he watches Daisy place a green block on top of a blue block. “Atta girl, Daisy.”

“Eggy!” Daisy shrieks with unbridled joy as she throws a red block at her big brother.

Eggsy deftly catches the toy with a laugh, swiftly moving to tickle his baby sister’s sides. Daisy’s laughter fills the living room, and it takes the young blond a moment to focus on what Merlin is saying through the comms.

_“You have a new mission. Report to HQ immediately for briefing.”_

Before he can edge in a word, the senior agent disconnects the line, and Eggsy frowns slightly at that. He mentally shrugs it off, choosing to pick his sister up from the carpeted floor. After settling Daisy on his hip, he walks to the kitchen where he sees his mum humming to an eighties pop song playing on the radio as she stirs the pasta sauce.

“Hey, mum,” Eggsy starts, his grip on Daisy tightening slightly as he quickly thinks of a viable excuse for skipping out on dinner. Again.

Michelle looks up from her cooking to look at her son. Her wide smile slowly vanishes as she reads the expression on Eggsy’s face.

“You’re skipping out again, aren’t you?” she asks with a knowing look, unable to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

Eggsy does his best to keep his face as neutral as possible. He nods his head as he sets Daisy down on the high chair, the little girl happily playing with the yellow block in her hands, oblivious to the growing tension in the room.

“Yeah, my boss called,” he explains, giving his mum an apologetic look. He rubs the back of his neck and adds, “Might be gone for a while as well.”

“It’s already past seven, what could he want? Can’t it wait ‘till after dinner?”

“I’m afraid not. He says it’s important,” Eggsy lies, hating having to do this. But it’s not like he has any choice.

 _Keep them safe, keep them happy,_ he reminds himself.

Michelle narrows her eyes. “Where off to this time? America?”

“I don’t know. Me- my boss didn’t say where, but he told me we have a big-time client who wants to have a shit ton of suits tailored.”

“Did he mention who?”

Eggsy shrugs casually.

“Nah, he said he’ll explain everything when I reach the shop. M’sorry, mum. You know I’d never intentionally skip out on you if I had any say in it.”

Eggsy puts on his best worried-but-innocent look as his mum studies him carefully. Eventually, Michelle’s shoulders sag and she sighs in defeat. Eggsy instantly feels horrible for feeling relieved.

“It’s alright, babe. I know how important your work is to you. We can reschedule again for when you get back.”

Eggsy allows a wide smile to grace his face, and he closes the distance between them in three strides to envelop his dear mum in a tight hug.

“Of course, mum,” he promises. He hugs her longer than necessary, then lets go but not before planting a kiss on her forehead. “I’ll even invite Roxy. You like Roxy, don’t you?”

“Oh, yes, a very sweet girl,” Michelle agrees with a small smile. “Daisy just adores her.”

“Daisy adores everyone,” Eggsy remarks with a smirk as he moves around the countertop to plant a big, wet kiss on his baby sister’s cheek.

Daisy squeals as she head butts him, and Eggsy laughs at his baby flower’s antics.

###### 

One hour later, Eggsy steps out of the bullet train. He fixes the collar of his shirt and dusts off imaginary soot from his black bootcut jeans. He didn’t bother to change into his suit, opting to go to the shop immediately after leaving his mum’s flat.

Who the fuck even changes into suits just to attend a briefing? Eggsy can understand if it’s within the day, but it was already past eight and Merlin contacting him about a new mission so soon after the South Africa one must mean it’s important. Life threatening, even.

He turns the corner and sees Percival walking briskly ahead of him. For once, the older agent isn’t in his suit, dressed instead in dark slacks and what looks to be a faded Kingsman shirt.

“Percival,” Eggsy calls out to catch the attention of the older agent.

Percival abruptly stops and looks over his shoulder. When he sees him, he nods back and waits for Eggsy to catch up.

“Good evening, Eggsy,” greets Percival politely, resuming his brisk walk when Eggsy falls into step with him. “Late night doing paperwork?”

Eggs shakes his head. “Nah, finished that late last night. Merlin called me in for a mission briefing. How ‘bout you? Late night at the gym?”

Eggsy glances at him, and he doesn’t miss the slightly baffled expression etched on Percival’s face.

“Actually, I just finished working out when Merlin called me in for a briefing as well,” Percival replies, glancing down at Eggsy.

“Oh,” Eggsy remarks lamely as he looks away.

As they round the last corner, Eggsy thinks back on his last conversation with Merlin. The senior agent did mention that his next mission would be with a partner, but Eggsy half hoped that he was just taking the piss. Sadly, he’s proven wrong once again.

It’s not that Eggsy has a problem with taking on missions with a partner. He’s worked with Roxy before, and it was his first official mission as a Kingsman agent after the V-day fiasco. Aside from that, they were trained from the start on working as a team or with a partner, and Eggsy knows the importance of trusting a fellow agent to have your back when everything goes tits up.

No, working with a partner is the least of Eggsy’s problems. What bothers him the most is the reason behind Merlin basically giving him an ultimatum: get suspended under medical circumstances or taking the next who-knows-how-many missions with another agent? It oddly feels like he’s being looked after like a baby, which Eggsy doesn’t need at fucking all, thank you very much.

 _Oh well,_ he thinks to himself. _Can’t exactly have the best of both worlds._

They reach the double doors leading to the meeting room, and Percival knocks twice before opening the door and entering. Eggsy follows two steps behind, shutting the door behind him as he looks at Merlin’s disheveled appearance at the head of the Round Table.

“Gentlemen,” Merlin greets with a nod, his fingers steepled together on top of his tablet.

Fuckin’ hell.

The man looked like he hadn’t slept a wink in weeks, and Eggsy only last saw him three days ago. What could’ve possibly happened to cause the senior agent to resemble the walking dead?

“You look like shite,” Eggsy states bluntly as he takes his seat. He ignores Percival’s appalled look in exchange for inspecting the other man’s appearance. “When was the last time you even showered?”

Merlin sighs deeply, closing his eyes to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Not important, Eggsy,” the tech wizard replies as he opens his eyes again. He gives Eggsy a pointed look, and the young agent raises his hands in defence with a slightly sheepish expression.

The acting-Arthur nods his head once and gestures for them to wear their glasses. Merlin then taps on his tablet and a series of images and videos appear at the centre of the table.

Eggsy just loves how fucking advanced Kingsman is in terms of technology, and it feels like he’s in a modern day version of Star Trek, one of his favourite television shows growing up.

“I do apologise that this is last minute, but you two are the only available agents right now,” Merlin begins as he regards both agents with a worn out expression. “There has been a terrorist attack in Manila, killing at least fifty people and injuring hundreds. According to our asset, it was a planned attack to catch the attention of the media, and based from a video posted by the group, they are planning a second attack in a two weeks' time.”

“This reminds me of that rising terrorist group in the Middle East,” Percival interjects with a tilt of his head.

Merlin looks at him and nods in accordance.

“Aye. I suppose they took inspiration from that. They are actually a group of people who worked for the Philippine military twenty years ago, but were dishonourably discharged after finding out that they were part of the conspiracy behind the massacre at a village in the south.”

“That’s just rank,” Eggsy remarks with distaste. The death toll is still rising after the V-Day massacre and yet, nearly a month later, these vile people just seem to carry on wreaking havoc and causing even more misery and grief to people.

Where is the fucking justice?

“So what’s our mission?” Eggsy adds with a grim expression.

Merlin clears his throat again.

“Your mission is to track down the terrorist group and eliminate them with any means necessary. Once you arrive in Manila, our asset will be in contact with you, and they will help you settle there. The first week will mostly consist of reconnaissance as it’s both your first time in the country -“

“Wait, exactly how long is this mission gonna take?” interrupts Eggsy with a puzzled look. One week of recon is a bit much, though, innit?

Merlin meets his gaze, and then pauses before he admits, “At least two weeks, maybe three.”

“It’s too long, don’t you think?” Percival interjects with a raised brow at Merlin.

Merlin looks at the other agent and shrugs, and it’s the most casual Eggsy has ever seen him do before the tech wizard says, “It’s an estimate of how long it might take. If you manage to track down this group before the second attack comes, then even better."

“Does this group even have a name?” inquires Eggsy with a dubious look. “It’s just weird if they call themselves “The Group”. Doesn’t really sound threatening, s’all.”

Merlin gives Eggsy an unamused look to which the younger agent responds with raised eyebrow.

“Based on the information given by our asset, there is no name to the group. But the man who appears to be the leader is named Gerard Rodriguez, a retired military general. I will give you each a copy of the dossier sent to me before you leave.”

Eggsy bites his lower lip as the weight of the situation kicks in.

Two weeks? He hasn’t been away that long before, and what’s worse is that it’s on the other side of the world. His mum is so not going to be happy with this development, Eggsy is sure. He’ll have to think hard of a reasonable excuse to tell to his mum when she asks for him eventually.

On the plus side, he’s going on his first mission in Southeast Asia, and it’s a tropical country to boot. There are beaches and fresh coconut juices, as far as Eggsy knows about the country. And besides, he has a partner this time; at least he won’t be the only one feeling incongruous in a country they have never been to.

 _Keep them safe, keep them happy,_ he reminds himself once again.

With that in mind, Eggsy strengthens his resolve and looks at Percival. The latter looks back at him, his light brown eyes giving nothing away for Eggsy to read, save for the subtle nod Percival offers to him.

Eggsy turns his head to look at Merlin, only to see his friend already studying him with an unreadable expression.

 _This isn’t just about me being reckless,_ Eggsy thinks. It’s also about Merlin and keeping his promise to Harry. The thought of his mentor brings back the painful throb in his chest, but Eggsy ignores it the best he can and focuses on the present.

He meets Merlin’s piercing stare, and in that moment Eggsy is certain that Merlin trusts him. Right now, he’s trusting Eggsy to do his job and not make the same mistakes he did in past missions.

This time, it’s Eggsy’s turn to return that same level of trust and faith in Merlin. And not just to Merlin, but to Kingsman as well.

Resolved, Eggsy allows a small smile to grace his lips. He nods once at Merlin and then asks:

“Right. When do we leave?”


	6. Now who's the twat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival seeks Eggsy out after their briefing. It does not go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your responses never fail to brighten my day! Thank you so much for your feedback and support, everyone! I apologise if this chapter is shorter than the rest; it's an interlude for what's soon to come hehe. Do enjoy and let me know what you think!
> 
> Song used for inspiration:  
> (1) Mark Owen feat. Ren Harvieu - S.A.D.

Fifteen minutes later, Merlin dismisses them. Eggsy gets up from his seat along with Percival, and the young agent has just opened the door when Merlin speaks.

“Ah, Percival, may I have a word with you? Eggsy, you’re free to go.”

Eggsy looks back at Merlin and then at Percival before he shrugs and closes the door behind him.

He takes his phone out from his back pocket and decides to send Roxy a text message.

 _I have a new gig,_ he types as he rounds the first corner.

The reply comes fifteen seconds later.

_Where to?_

_Manila. Two weeks. Got extra baggage._

_Ah, fuck. That’s a shame. I’m almost done with mine._

Eggsy frowns, feeling a bit unhappy just then that he wouldn’t be able to see his friend for another couple of weeks. But oh well, they’re professional international spies, for crying out loud. Sooner or later, Eggsy has to get used to not seeing a fellow agent for weeks or months at a time.

_You better come back in one piece._

_I always do._

And it’s quickly followed by:

_Wait, who’s coming with you?_

Eggsy is about to type a reply when he hears someone call out his name. He turns around, phone still in hand, when he sees Percival walking towards him.

“Yeah?” Eggsy asks expectantly when the man finally catches up to him.

Percival runs a hand through his hair and speaks, lookinga little skeptical for someone who’s considered the best sniper in the organisation.

“I know this has come as a shock to you, being partnered on a mission to a place we both haven’t been to. And trust me, I’m a bit thrown off-course by this as well, but I just want to make sure that you’re okay with this.”

The tall agent finishes his short speech, voice trailing off towards the end and Eggsy just stares at him ambiguously.

“What?” he finally asks.

 _Wow, how articulate, Eggsy,_ he chides himself.

Percival sighs in mild annoyance, but it was aimed at himself than the younger agent. The blond pockets his phone when he feels it vibrate, not wanting to come off as rude to Roxy’s mentor.

“Sorry, I’m not being clear here,” Percival mumbles with a shake of his head. “What I mean is, I hope that you don’t mind we’re being partnered.”

“Why would I mind?” Eggsy questions as he narrows his eyes. “Did Merlin say something to you?”

“I beg your pardon?” asks Percival, looking slightly taken aback. He looks at Eggsy with a slight tilt of his head.

Eggsy gives him an unamused look and then crosses his arms. He wouldn’t have approached Eggsy if Merlin didn’t tell him anything.

 _Wanker,_ Eggsy thinks darkly. He should give Merlin a basket full of shampoo for interfering again. It’s bad enough his commanding officer thinks he deserves to be looked after.

“Bruv, I may have grown up on the streets, but that don’t make me an idiot.”

Percival continues to look at him blankly, and then:

“I think we’re not on the same page here.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes and makes a noise of frustration. He really can’t be arsed to have this conversation right now. He’s bloody beat and they have a flight in three days, plus he has to read the files on their mission. So, sorry if he’s gonna be a bit of an arse.

“Look, whatever you’re worried about - don’t. I’m cool with this, yeah? And besides, Merlin’s told me that we’ll be partnering up with other agents in future missions. He didn’t say why, but I’m thinking it’s to do with building up trust back in the organisation. Getting that whole ‘working as a team’ right now that we’re all clear of suspicion, you know?”

Percival nods silently at him, and Eggsy continues, ignoring the vibration in his pocket that alerts another text from Roxy.

“You an’ I ain’t close, sure, but if you’re thinking that I might compromise this mission ‘cos I’m going through -“

“No, I don’t - ” Percival interrupts with a puzzled look, but Eggsy is quick to cut him off again.

“If Merlin’s talked to you about what my fuck ups -“

“He didn’t — I don’t know what you’re talking ab -"

“Bullshit, mate,” Eggsy cuts again with a glower. “I’m pretty sure Merlin’s talked to you. From the way he stared at me earlier an’ asked you to stay behind, I won’t be surprised if that’s the case. Look, I’m aware that I’m just a pleb compared to you posh twats with silver spoons up your arses. But I’m fuckin' good at my job, yeah? And I don’t need no babysitter to look after me. I can take care of myself just fine, thanks.”

The older agent blinks in shock before his expression darkens. Eggsy notices his change in demeanour and finds himself straightening his posture, raising his chin up in defiance.

Percival clenches his jaw, and from the way he held himself upright and how his light brown eyes bore down on Eggsy, it was clear the young blond had touched a nerve.

“You have a poor judge of character, Mr. Unwin,” Percival says icily. “You’re so quick to jump to conclusions and assume that whoever tries to offer you help has an ulterior motive. That may be the case to the people we fight against, but you’re part of Kingsman now. That means you’re surrounded with people who are on your side. You have to learn to trust us.”

Eggsy does his best not to swallow the huge lump that formed in his throat. He doesn’t even dare to break eye contact with the taller man whose eyes eventually softened around the edges.

Percival then sighs heavily, his shoulders slumping a bit before taking a step back.

“I’m not -“ Eggsy begins to say, but Percival cuts him off easily this time.

“I’ll see you in three days," he says in a neutral tone.

Eggsy shuts his mouth then, suddenly feeling guilty for lashing out at the one person who appeared genuine about his intentions.

 _Now who’s the twat,_ he admonishes himself.

Percival turns away, walking down the opposite hallway, and Eggsy finally moves fromt his spot to do the same. He has only walked a couple of steps when he hears the senior agent speak after him.

“You’re not the only one who’s had a hard life. Keep that attitude up, and it’ll eventually be your downfall.”

Eggsy’s jaw clenches, but he doesn’t make a comeback because Percival is already gone by the time he looks back.

Just then, his phone vibrates, and he belatedly remembers that he was conversing with Roxy before her mentor interrupted him. He fishes his mobile form his pocket and unlocks it to read the messages his friend has sent in the past ten minutes.

_Eggsy? Are you still there?_

_Don’t leave me hanging, you wanker!_

_Ugh, do I have to ask Merlin instead?_

_The suspense is killing me, Eggsy. Who’s your partner?_

_Eggsy?_

Sighing, Eggsy types out his reply as he gets in the bullet train.

_Sorry, something came up. I’ll tell you when you get back._

He hits send and then types another message.

_It’s Percival._


	7. To err is human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for the late update! Work has been so hectic lately, and I haven't really had enough time to properly sit down and write. To be honest, I'm feeling quite unmotivated to write these days. I think it's because I'm also always writing content for work, and my creative juices for this fic is being sucked by corporate shit. Ah, well. Life goes on.
> 
> Anyhow, here's another chapter! Yay! I hope you enjoy this one. I know it's short, but I still hope you enjoy it. Thank you, as always, for your support! It's very much appreciated as it always brightens my day! :)
> 
> Let me know what you think, yeah? Enjoy!
> 
> Song/s used for inspiration:  
> (1) John Denver - Leaving On A Jet Plane (ironic, innit? XD)  
> (2) The Cure - In Between Days

_“Merlin?”_

_“Galahad?” Merlin’s voice crackled over the comms._

_Harry, dressed in his best bespoke suit, is seated near the window with a troubled expression on his handsome face._

_“I need you to do something for me, old friend,” Harry speaks calmly._

_Merlin doesn’t respond at once. Through the entire thirty years they have known each other, the quartermaster knows his best friend like the back of his hand. So when he hears Harry speak in that tone, he doesn’t miss the underlying current of worry and guilt._

_The last time Merlin heard Harry speak like that was after the death of Lee Unwin._

_“Of course,” Merlin replies after a moment. “What is it?”_

_It had been six hours since Harry departed from London, and seven hours since he last saw Eggsy when they exchanged cruel and hurtful words to each other. It left a terrible taste in his tongue, but what’s been said and done can’t be brought back. The regret he feels is an acidic burn in his chest; the way he sees the hurt and betrayal in Eggsy’s eyes - caused by him - is one Harry can’t ever erase from his memory._

_He stares out the window, thankful that nobody can see him right now, as he doesn’t have to hide his emotions. And he doesn’t have to put up his walls because Merlin is his best friend, and if there is one person he can trust with his life, who will always have his back - both literally and figuratively - it’s Merlin._

_So Harry doesn’t hesitate when he says, “Please look after Eggsy for me. At least until I get back from Kentucky.”_

_If his friend is taken aback at the unusual request, he doesn’t show it._

_“Aye, Harry. You know the lad’s grown on me,” comes Merlin’s dry reply. Harry detects the fond tone, but he doesn’t comment on it._

_“I don’t doubt it.”_

_“What’s troubling you this time?” Merlin asks then, not bothering to beat around the bush._

_Harry would roll his eyes if he felt up to messing with his friend, but he’s not in the mood. Hell, he doesn’t even bother to deflect the conversation or lie through his teeth._

_So Harry does the only thing left to do._

_Tell the truth._

_“Eggsy and I,” he starts, choosing his words carefully. “We had a bit of an argument.”_

_Merlin snorting is the last thing he expects the quartermaster to do._

_“An argument, aye?”_

_Harry sighs in frustration. The one time he actually willingly opens up is the time Merlin decides to poke fun at him._

_Bald wanker._

_“I’m not joking,” he utters. Then he adds quietly, “I said things that I… regret. I hurt him, Merlin."_

_There’s no response at the other end of the line following that pronouncement. Harry is starting to fidget in his seat when he finally hears Merlin speak._

_“Harry, you better listen closely,” Merlin speaks, and this time his tone is solemn. “I’m not going to ask what happened between you two because that’s none of my business. However, it’s my business to look after the well being of my trainees. Though Eggsy isn’t one anymore, he was under my care for several months. I trained him and I have seen him learn and adapt, and transform into the gentleman he is now.”_

_“What is your point, Merlin?” Harry interrupts exasperatedly. Deep down, though, he’s curious, but he’s not going to admit that out loud._

_“My point, you incorrigible arsehole,” grouches Merlin, but Harry detects no heat in his words. “Is that you are perfectly unaware of how much you mean to Eggsy. I have trained him for ten months, and three months of those you spent in a fucking coma. And every single damn day you didn’t wake up, Eggsy was there by your side.”_

_Harry feels like he’s been slapped with an ice pack. He feels numb all over at this newfound piece of information._

_“I…”_

_Merlin sighs, and Harry has the inkling that his friend is taking pity on him. He wouldn’t blame him if he does, really._

_“No matter how caustic your words were to each other, Eggsy’s still going to stand by your side,” Merlin continues in a placating tone. “He’s still going to be loyal to you. He’s the type of person to never give up on someone they care about. But Harry,” Merlin’s voice gets an octave lower, and Harry won’t admit it made him shudder. And not in a good way. “You better fix whatever you damaged. You’re not the only one who cares about him, and the boy has been through too much already, for fuck’s sake.”_

_“I’m afraid I don’t know how to deal with matters of the heart,” Harry remarks, feeling a tad overwhelmed at what he’s been told. Also a little intimidated at how Merlin sounded just then. “But thank you, Merlin. It was… helpful, I suppose."_

_Merlin snorts, a very ungentlemanly behaviour if Harry says so himself._

_“Fuck off. You know I’m right.”_

_Harry’s lips quirk upward, but he doesn’t comment. He knows Merlin knows he’s right, so there’s no need to increase the man’s ego._

_“Just please, be there for Eggsy the way I can’t right now,” Harry asks again with a frown. He’s aware that he sounds like he’s pleading, but he needs to be reassured that nothing bad will happen to his dear boy while he’s gone._

_He hears Merlin’s exasperated sigh but he ignores it, instead clinging to the vow in the latter’s words._

_“I swear on my life that nothing bad will happen to the lad.”_

_Harry feels the coil in his chest loosen then. He can breathe easier and think clearer now that he knows he has Merlin’s word._

_“Thank you, Merlin,” he utters, the gratitude in his voice unmistakable._

_“Stay alive and come back to London in one piece, and I’ll call us even, old man.”_

_Harry laughs and tells Merlin to fuck off before switching off the comms._

_He is well aware of the fact that he can be an arsehole. But lashing out at his young protégé, whom Harry considers as his wonderful and dear boy from the start, is an unforgivable deed on his part. He wishes to call the boy and apologise to him, but Harry doesn’t deem it a gentlemanly behaviour. He wants it personal, and he wants to see the light return to Eggsy’s eyes when Harry eventually tells him that it doesn’t matter that Eggsy failed the last test. None of that matters because Harry is so proud of him, proud of the man Eggsy has become. And he wants to tell Eggsy that his future at Kingsman doesn’t have to stop there. He meant it when he said he will fix everything when he returns._

_All Harry has to do is wrap up his mission in Kentucky as soon as possible so that he can return to London and have that talk with Eggsy. First, he has to set his mind to the task and hit that proverbial bullet right in the eye._

_But of course. In true and typical Galahad fashion, he had to get shot in the eye._

_Literally this time._

\----------

“Eggsy.”

Eggsy glances over his shoulder and halts, a step away from boarding the plane to see Merlin approaching him. The acting-Arthur looks to have showered and shaved, if the new set of clothes and smell of aftershave are anything to go by.

“Merlin,” Eggsy responds with a slight tilt of his head.

“You have everything you need?”

The shorter agent raises an eyebrow as Merlin nears him, the taller man's lips twitching upwards before resuming his neutral expression.

“Is there anything you needed?” Eggsy retorts with an expectant look.

“Just making sure you don’t get left behind,” Merlin answers with an air of nonchalance.

Eggsy scoffs, but he can’t help the smile that graces his tired face.

“Prat.”

“Oh, you wound me.”

They share a laugh, and for a brief moment Eggsy feels lighter, like the past three and a half weeks hadn’t happened. When silence prevailed following the sound of their laughter, Eggsy’s impish grin slowly fades, and Merlin cast his eyes to the ground before looking up at the young blond once more.

“Try not to get yourself killed,” the quartermaster says with a knowing look. “The paperwork is absolute murder to my fingers.”

Eggsy snorts.

“Says the bloke who sits on his arse the whole day handling agents,” he retaliates with an eye roll. “I’ll be fine. I’ve got a partner this time, yeah?”

Merlin remains still and maintains eye contact with Eggsy, the only indication that he’s affected is the slight twitch of his right eye.

“And I’ll be in both of your ears,” Merlin adds with a reassuring nod. “Best be off now, Eggsy. You have a long flight ahead of you, and I still have paperwork to do, unfortunately.”

Eggsy nods back, taking a small step back.

“Right. See you in two weeks, bruv.”

Merlin finally gives him a warm smile and then says, “I’ll hold you on to that, lad. Good luck.”

With a mock salute, Eggsy turns around and goes up the steep steps of the plane. This time, he misses Merlin’s conflicted expression before he, too, turns and leaves the hangar.

\----------

The direct flight from London to Manila takes thirteen hours, and Eggsy is half-dreading spending half a day in a small, enclosed space with the man he had somewhat of an argument a few nights before. However, it’s a good thing that he has the files on their current mission in his tablet. He’ll resort to reading through all the information provided by their asset, plus review his and Percival’s cover.

Eggsy enters the plane, the hatch closing behind him. He sees Percival step out of the lavatory. The older agent notices Eggsy’s presence, glancing up to meet his eyes briefly before nodding in acknowledgement. 

“Good morning,” Percival addresses courteously.

“Mornin',” Eggsy greets back, walking past him to store his travel bag at the overhead compartment. 

He’s just taken his seat near the window and opposite Percival when he hears the pilot over the speakers.

“Good day, gentlemen. Please settle in your seats and buckle up, we are taking off in ten minutes.”

After buckling his seatbelt, Eggsy settles in his seat and slides his finger over the screen of his tablet. He opens the files Merlin sent him the night of their briefing and starts to read Rodriguez’s background for the third time. Completely absorbed with what he’s reading, Eggsy barely notices the plane take off.

The first couple of hours were spent in silence, Eggsy poring over the information and Percival reading a paperback novel. It’s when Eggsy is reading through Rodriguez’s file for the fifth time that Percival clears his throat to catch the younger man’s attention.

Eggsy looks up from his tablet to see the man bookmark his book, Breakfast of Champions by Kurt Vonnegut, and place it on top of the table between them.

Percival crosses his legs and meets his gaze with a contrite expression.

“I’d like to apologise for what I said the other night,” Percival says with a slight tilt of his head. “I realise now that it was… untoward of me to seek you out like that. Quite ungentlemanly, too.”

Tablet forgotten, Eggsy clears his throat and averts the older agent’s warm stare to rub the back of his neck.

“I should be the one apologisin’, bruv,” Eggsy replies sheepishly. He looks back at Percival unswervingly. “I’m sorry for actin’ like a twat towards you. I was the one out of line, accusin’ you like that. An’ it was immature of me to lash out at you like that.”

Percival’s lips quirk upward, and Eggsy sees compassion in his eyes.

“You’re quite full of surprises, Eggsy Unwin,” the man admits, amusement laced in his words.

Eggsy feels the air knocked right out of him as if he was kicked really fucking hard. He then sucks in a deep breath, pointedly ignoring Percival’s concerned gaze as he looks down at his tablet.

“Eggsy?”

Fucking Christ. Of all the phrases to say, it had to be the one closest to what Harry told him several months ago. It seemed like a lifetime, but Eggsy can still recall it in vivid detail. He feels the now familiar pang in his chest, and it takes all of his self-control to keep his calm.

“Eggsy? Are you alright?” This time, Percival is leaning forward in his seat, his concern apparent.

“Hm? Oh, uh, y-yeah,” Eggsy manages to stammer out a reply. “Jus’ feelin’ a bit peachy, s’all. Long flight ahead.”

Percival leans back, and the young blond knows he’s not buying it, but chooses not to question Eggsy further.

Thank God for small miracles.

“I’ll prepare us some lunch if you’re hungry?”

The young blond wasn’t even aware he was famished until his stomach growled upon hearing the words ‘lunch’ and ‘hungry’.

“Yeah. Uh, sure. Thanks, Percival.”

Eggsy pointedly ignores the other agent’s inquisitive stare and resumes reading the files in his tablet. When he sees Percival nod and get up from his seat to walk towards the mini-fridge, Eggsy lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

He can already tell the next two weeks are going to be a pain.


	8. The wizard knows everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, man. I had so much fun writing this chapter. I love writing Merlin. And I absolutely love writing him and Roxy. Enjoy some good Roxlin, folks.
> 
> And oh, next chapter's pure Eggsy/Percival. And Harry may finally make his official appearance sooner than I originally planned, hehe.
> 
> As always, your support is appreciated. Thank you very much! Do enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!

Several hours later, they touch down in Manila. It’s five o’clock in the morning but the air is cool to the skin as Eggsy walks down the steps behind Percival. They’re both dressed casually, Eggsy in dark-washed jeans and Percival in chinos, as they walk down the steps with their luggage in hand.

“I thought it was going to be hot,” Eggsy remarks, his eyes becoming more alert as he breathes in the fresh air.

“Later in the day, perhaps,” comments Percival over his shoulder. “I’ve done some research and it’s currently summertime here. Apparently, this country only has two kinds of weather: sunny and rainy.”

“Summer in the middle of April?” Eggsy raises an eyebrow the new piece of information. “Huh, perks of being a tropical country, I suppose.”

Percival only hums in reply because just then, a black SUV pulls up in front of them. The driver’s side opens and a petite woman steps out. She’s also dressed casually like the two agents; the only indication that she’s an important figure is of the gun strapped to her waist.

“Welcome to Manila, gentlemen,” she greets as she walks towards them, her accent thick but concise. “I'm Dana Reyes, but just call me Dana. I’ve been corresponding with Merlin the past two weeks.”

Percival steps forward and shakes Maria’s offered hand.

“Good to meet you, Dana,” he greets amiably. “As you must already know, I’m Percival and this is my partner -“

“Gary,” interrupts Eggsy, stepping forward and shaking Agent Reyes’s proffered hand. “I’m Gary.”

Eggsy ignores Percival’s amused look, choosing to smile at the stern-looking woman instead.

The young blond remarks to himself that he doesn’t mind that he doesn’t have a codename yet. After all, it was he who turned down the name of Galahad. It seemed the right thing to do at the time, and Eggsy still holds true to that sentiment to this day. He just hopes Merlin gets his arse in motion and decide on a fuckin’ codename already.

What, like it’s hard? There are a shit ton of names from the legends of King Arthur. It shouldn’t even take that long, right? And as much as he hates to say it, he can take any of the codenames from the recently deceased agents. But unfortunately, Eggsy doesn’t have a say in what epithet he gets. Apparently, the only ones who have clearance to assign that (aside from recruitment because that’s a different protocol altogether, obviously) are Merlin and Arthur. And the first and last opportunity Eggsy had was when he was offered Harry’s codename.

He knows he can’t do it. He just can’t fucking bear to _taint_ the title of ‘Galahad’. Not with how he failed the final test. Not with the way he and Harry parted, with words exchanged out of sheer anger and an underlying tone of hurt, if Eggsy is being honest. And certainly not with how he earned a place in Kingsman in a completely unorthodox way.

Fortunately, before he can succumb more to his grim thoughts, Eggsy hears Reyes speak up.

“If you have everything with you, we can get in the car now and I’ll drive you to your hotel,” Reyes speaks, glancing between the two men with a raised brow.

Percival and Eggsy exchange a look before nodding at Reyes. They hop in the back of the SUV – a black Nissan Patrol - along with their luggage, Reyes settling in the driver’s side and turning on the ignition.

It was only ten minutes past five, but Eggsy can already see the sky lightening into several shades of blue. It’s actually quite a beautiful sight, what with the clouds forming shapes akin to animals and eye patches.

“You guys can sleep for a bit,” Reyes says, looking at the rearview mirror. There’s a barely concealed smirk on her says when she adds, “It’s going to be a long ride.”

“Wake me up when we get there,” he mumbles to Percival, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes.

“Here’s hoping I also don’t fall asleep,” Percival answers quietly. If Eggsy replies, he doesn’t hear him as he slowly succumbs to sleep, the quiet hum of the engine an odd lullaby.

###### 

“Merlin.”

“Washington,” greets Merlin with a nod, staring at the burly figure on his 85-inch screen monitor. “I hope your latest status report is better than the other day.”

Washington, a broad-shouldered man with greying hair, quirks his lips up but in mild amusement.

“You’re in luck,” the American agent replies. “It was touch and go for a while there, and Dr. Williams said they lost him twice during surgery. But he’s finally stable.”

It takes all of Merlin’s self-control not to react too much, so he allows himself to sigh in relief. He pinches the bridge of his nose and nods at the good news.

 _Very_ good news.

“Thank you,” he said roughly. Washington doesn’t comment on the emotion in his voice, and Merlin thanks a higher being for small miracles. He clears his throat and then asks, “What of his injuries?”

“I will send you the updated medical report after Dr. Williams is finished with it,” replies Washington. “As for his injuries, he sustained four broken ribs, a punctured lung, fractured elbow, dislocated shoulder, severe blood loss, major head trauma, and…”

Merlin observes Washington pause to take a breath, a look of uncertainty taking over his tired expression.

The tech doesn’t like that look one bit, and if the heavy feeling in his gut is anything to go by, what Washington has left to say of Harry’s injuries doesn’t sound good at all.

“And what?” Merlin implores a little impatiently.

Washington clears his throat before saying, “He’s lost his left eye.”

Before Merlin can respond or even react, much less let the information sink in, the American agent continues speaking.

“Dr. Williams said that he and his team did the best they could, but they couldn’t salvage Galahad’s left eye. They said that he’s lucky the bullet grazed the non-critical parts of his brain. Aside from that, he’s currently in a medically induced coma so that the healing process will be uninterrupted. Dr. Williams also informed me that Galahad will recover, but it will take some time.”

Merlin blinks, his brain still processing over what he’s just been informed.

“Yes, I, that’s good to hear,” Merlin responds. “Thank you. You and your team have been such a great help.”

Washington smiles sincerely, understanding apparent in his eyes.

“Always a pleasure,” he replies. “I’ll send you the report once I have it. I’ll contact you again a week from now for the next update.”

“Much appreciated, Washington. Thank you for all your help.”

“No problem, Merlin. I’ll speak to you soon.”

Merlin turns off the transmission then, removing his glasses and closing his eyes. He breathes in and out through his nose, ignoring the churning in his stomach after hearing about the extent of Harry’s injuries.

Jesus.

He lost an eye. A fucking _eye_.

 _Fuck_.

“Oh, I can imagine the pirate jokes now,” he mutters under his breath. He huffs out a laugh, and it would’ve turned into a sob if it weren’t for the voice that spoke from behind him.

“Are you okay?”

Startled, Merlin looks up at the figure leaning on the threshold. He puts his glasses on to be able to see the person clearly, though he already knows who it was just from the voice.

“Roxy,” he greets with a small smile. “What are you doing here?”

“Just finished working out, so I decided to pay you a visit,” Roxy replies with a smile. Her hair is still wet from her shower and she’s dressed in faded jeans and a black shirt with the Kingsman emblem stitched on the left breast pocket. “I haven’t really seen you since the debriefing, and that was three days ago.”

“Well, lass, it’s no easy task when you have two roles in this organisation,” answers Merlin with a shrug. It’s true that he’s running himself ragged these days, but the world is still a mess and situation with Kingsman is still sensitive, considering that they haven’t found a new Arthur yet.

He hears Roxy hum, and the young agent takes several steps inside the comm centre. Merlin notes how her eyes quickly glance at the monitor screen.

Oh.

“Are you okay?” Roxy repeats her question from earlier. She leans her hips against the table with arms crossed. “I heard from the tech department that you haven’t sleeping well.”

“I’m fine, Roxy,” Merlin replies in a placating manner. “It’s just been an exhausting couple of weeks, as you already know.”

“I do, and I’m telling you now, as a _friend_ , that you shouldn’t neglect your health.”

“I had a good night’s sleep last night.”

“You should rest, take the time off,” Roxy suggests with a crease in her brow. Merlin won’t admit to anyone else alive how touched he is by her concern. “You have a team of handlers who were personally trained by you to do their job. I’m sure you nobody would mind if you took the weekend off.”

“But I would mind,” Merlin says without a beat. He looks up at Roxy and meets her worried look. “And I’m sure you didn’t just come all the way to mother hen me. If you have something else to say, then better say it now.”

The young Lancelot allows a sheepish smile to grace her face.

“Am I that transparent?” she teases.

Merlin rolls his eyes with a chuckle. “No, lass. I just know you.”

He swivels his chair to face the monitor once again so he completely misses the odd look on her face.

“Alright, then I won’t beat around the bush,” Roxy states. With a slight tilt of her head, she innocently inquires, “Who’s Washington, then?”

Merlin stills for a fraction of a second, his fingers not pausing from typing codes.

“Were you eavesdropping, Lancelot?” Merlin asks nonchalantly, but the seriousness in his tone made Roxy aware that she’s now treading on icy path.

She chooses her next words carefully. “I only heard the last bit, about him contacting you next week. I’m asking because you looked like you saw Death, Merlin.”

By the end of her explanation, Merlin abandons his coding and swivels his chair to look at Roxy with an indecipherable expression. He continues to stare at her unblinkingly for another minute.

Roxy does her best not to fidget.

“Washington is the head of the American branch of Kingsman,” he explains in a neutral tone. “With the world still in disarray, leaders of the organisation from around the globe communicate with each other to assess the damage caused by Valentine’s SIM cards. With hundreds of political leaders dead, it’s also up to us – aside from MI5, MI6, CIA to name a few - to do damage control. Keep it all hush-hush, not alert the media and general public of what really transpired.”

Though, yes, Merlin is lying through his teeth to someone whom he considers a friend now, what he’s actually saying is not a lie. It’s true that he’s been communicating with the different heads of government organisations around the globe; it’s why he’s been losing sleep this past month. Aside from conference calls and handling agents on missions and reading through financial reports, Merlin’s hands are full and the bald tech wizard can barely recall when was the last time he ate a proper, heavy meal.

Hell, before last night the last time had a decent night’s sleep was two days after V-Day, and he slept for fourteen hours straight then.

After that, it’s all been a blur, really. And Merlin’s recently noticed about his addiction to caffeine. He’s always been a tea person, so his sudden dependence on caffeine is starting to become worrisome.

“It’s standard protocol then for us and the government-run organisations.” Roxy nods in understanding. Then she asks with a sly expression, “So if you don’t mind my prying, what kind of help did you need from Washington?”

Merlin chuckles; he couldn’t help himself, honestly. Roxy is just as bad as Eggsy, if only a bit more cunning. At least she doesn’t make that ridiculous puppy pout to get what she wants, unlike another young agent.

“I’m afraid that’s classified,” Merlin utters once he’s composed himself. He makes a shooing motion to Roxy as he faces his screen once more. “Now go and pester someone else, please. I have a lot of work to do.”

Roxy shrugs with an unapologetic smile, but her eyes speak a different story. She’s just about to close the door behind her when she remembers what she initially came to ask for.

“By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask you: how are Eggsy and Percival?” she asks.

Merlin stops his typing again to look at Roxy over his shoulder.

“They’re doing fine, lass,” he answers softly. “They only did recon last week, but it appears the leader’s network is not as threatening or complicated as we originally thought it to be. They’ll most likely wrap it up by the end of next week.” Merlin adds the last sentence with a small smile.

Roxy gives him a dazzling smile in return, obviously happy at that piece of information.

“That’s great news,” she comments happily. Merlin hums in agreement as he turns his attention to the monitor and resumes typing complicated codes. “Well, thanks for the update, Merlin. I’ll see you around.”

“Aye, Roxy. Have a good evening.”

“You, too.”

When the door finally closes with a soft click, Merlin continues typing for another five minutes before he abruptly stops.

He exhales loudly, not liking the twinge of guilt he felt for lying to Roxy. Hell, he’s been feeling that way since the day he received Galahad’s distress signal from Kentucky. It’s one thing to keep classified information from his agents because protocol dictates that. But it’s another thing to deliberately keep this particular kind of information because it affects not just one person, but a whole agency.

Well, the London branch, anyway.

Harry Hart was a well-respected figure in the organisation for years. He was feared for his abilities as an agent, loved for his open-mindedness and good heart, and revered for his intelligence and wit. So actively keeping this from everyone in the London branch is becoming a burden to carry for Merlin. But what eases his conscience is that the rest can’t afford to be distracted right now, most specifically Eggsy.

In the meantime, Merlin needs to keep this secret to himself. Both Harry and Eggsy need to heal in their own pace, and if that means that he has to lie through his teeth to protect them, then so be it.

Fuck, they really need a new and official Arthur soon. It’s hard making all these dire decisions on his own without a sounding board.

 _Better heal up fast, Harry,_ Merlin says to himself as he checks his inbox. He sees a notification from Washington. Good, he’s sent him the updated medical reports. _I need you back in London soil sooner than later, you prick._  



	9. Bonding over scheming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Percival/Eggsy-centric chapter. Hooray! I really enjoyed writing this chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and do let me know what you think!

“Well, that was not as informative as yesterday,” Eggsy remarks with a groan as he enters their suite after another day of recon.

Thank fuck it’s their last, too. That means they’ll soon be down to the nitty gritty part of the mission, which is taking those bastards down.

Percival snorts as he shuts and locks the door behind him. He sets his traveling waist pouch on the coffee table before toeing his trainers off.

“Agent Reyes said she’ll send us a digital copy of the rest of the transcription in two hours,” he says as he removes his, unfortunately, wet socks. The older agent makes a noise of disgust. “Fuck’s sake, even my socks are soggy.”

Eggsy snorts from his position on the bed, shoes and socks already discarded carelessly on the side. He’s also removed his t-shirt, so he’s now down to his white vest and black cargo capri pants.

To say that the weather in Manila is hot would be the understatement of the fucking century. It was sweltering, the temperature ranging between 37 degrees to 40 degrees Celsius. It didn’t help that neither of them anticipated the humidity and the horrible traffic in Metro Manila, where they do their recon since Rodriguez and his goons are staying at a secluded warehouse in Mandaluyong.

It’s only been a week but Eggsy already misses the lousy weather in London. Though, he can’t help but admit that the street food in Manila is fucking amazing. He really enjoyed those _kwek-kweks_ and _isaw_ , but according to Percival’s research (because yes, it appears that the older agent is a live and walking Hermione Granger), it’s not advisable to eat too much of it. Well, if he ate about a dozen of them, then Percival doesn’t really need to know. It’s not like they had the luxury to eat at a restaurant while on the job.

Agent Reyes acts not just as their asset, but also their tour guide and translator - the petite woman exuding kindness and an inner strength that Eggsy can’t help but admire. Since neither he nor Percival can speak or understand Tagalog, it’s Reyes who bridges the gap. She goes on the recon with them where they record everything, while one of the translators in Manila HQ translates and transcribes it for them. It’s a tedious job, but at least they’ve made a lot progress.

What makes up for the shitty weather, however, would be their accommodation. Currently, they’re staying at a suite on the fourth floor of a resort and casino called Solaire. It’s a fancy place, plus the air conditioning is good and the room service even better. It’s near the fourth biggest mall in the country called Mall of Asia, which Eggsy is looking forward to go to because they haven’t really done any tourist stuff since they arrived a week ago.

What’s the point in having a cover as tourists if they’re not going to utilise it, right?

“Fuck, I’m starvin',” Eggsy groans when his stomach growls.

Percival looks up at him from his laptop, where he’s most likely reading the transcribed conversations of Rodriguez and his henchmen.

“Why don’t you call room service and order us some dinner?” Percival suggests as he focuses his attention on the screen in front of him.

Eggsy grumbles under his breath as he rolls on the bed to pick up the hotel phone.

“Is there anythin' specific you want?” he asks before punching in the number.

Percival hums in thought before he says, “I really like that dish we had last time. _Kaldereta_ , was it?”

“Yeah. You’ll have that?”

“Yes, that and brown rice, not white. Also mango juice, please.”

“Yeah, alright.”

“Oh, and strawberry ice cream. Thank you.”

Eggsy gives him a disgruntled look, to which Percival responds with a dimpled smile. Eggsy snorts and is about to give him the two-fingered salute but someone from the end of the line finally picks up.

He places his order and after he’s informed they’d have their dinner delivered in forty-five minutes, the young blond hangs up and jumps from the bed.

“Food will be here in forty-five minutes,” Eggsy announces to Percival as he rummages through his luggage for a change of clothes.

Percival averts his gaze from the screen once more to look at his partner’s form. “Don’t stay in the bathroom for too long, please. I’d also like to shower before dinner.”

Eggsy snorts. “You should’ve gone in earlier, bruv.”

“Yes, but one of us have to be the adult here and work instead of mucking around.”

Eggsy zips up his travel bag and then gives Percival the stink eye, the man having the gall to shrug nonchalantly at him.

“Wanker,” Eggsy says, though without malice. He turns and walks barefoot towards the en suite bathroom.

“Aren’t we all?”

The last thing Eggsy sees of Percival is the older man’s shit-eating grin as he shuts the door with an amused snort of laughter.

###### 

Ninety minutes later, Eggsy and Percival are seated opposite each other on the small dining table, munching on the last of their dinner. Eggsy, wearing grey sweatpants and a black Guns ’N Roses shirt, is licking whatever’s left of his chocolate milkshake while Percival, dressed in pale yellow board shorts and a white vest, takes the last scoop of his strawberry ice cream, making sure to lick the spoon thoroughly like a six-year-old.

Eggsy makes sure not to comment how it oddly reminds him of Daisy.

“Fuck, that was good,” Eggsy groans as he puts his glass down. He leans back in his chair and pats his stomach in satisfaction.

Percival hums in agreement, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“Should we talk shop, then?” he asks after drinking from a bottled water. “Reyes sent us the last part of the transcription half an hour ago. We can go through it together and then devise a plan of attack.”

Eggsy nods. “Sure. The earlier we do this, the earlier we finish. Wanna sleep before midnight.”

“And here I thought curfews only existed for teenagers,” Percival comments, though the playful glint in his eyes says otherwise. Before Eggsy can edge in a witty response, the older agent adds, “That gives us roughly less than three hours. Let’s start now.”

As Percival gets up to boot up the laptop, Eggsy blows a silent raspberry behind his back before standing up.

“Charming,” the other man remarks dryly.

Eggsy scoffs. “You got a spinnin’ eye you’re not tellin’ me?”

“Sadly, I’m not Mad-Eye Moody,” comes Percival’s retort as he downloads the file Reyes sent him. “Kudos to the glass window over there, though.”

Eggsy grabs a chair and drags it beside Percival on the small coffee table. He flops into the seat beside the other agent with a sigh, mentally preparing himself for a long night of deliberating and planning.

###### 

“Okay, and you infiltrate them from the inside and I’ll be on the roof in the building across taking down those from the second floor.” Percival finishes his explanation with a nod.

After reading the translated transcription together, Eggsy and Percival relocated to the small dining table - now devoid of their dirty dishes - to lay down the blue prints of the abandoned building where Rodriguez’s hideout is located. Eggsy hums, eyes following Percival’s hand as the latter taps his long fingers on the points of interest in the blue print.

“Right, I’m fine with that,” Eggsy nods, face scrunched up in concentration. “An’ once both floors are cleared, whoever’s first tracks down Rodriguez before that fucker does somethin’ even more stupid than wantin’ to blow up a 15-year-old rapid transit system.”

“So final decision for this: we attack three days from now?” Percival asks for clarification.

The taller agent tips his head slightly to glance at Eggsy, causing his fringe to fall across his eyes.

Eggsy’s eyebrows nearly reach his hairline as he regards the other with a look of astonishment.

“Two days before Merlin’s original plan of attack? Bruv, I’m all for breaking them rules, but I promised Merlin I won’t fuck this mission up.”

“It’ll only be considered a fucked up mission if we fuck it up,” Percival responds in a serious tone. “And I highly doubt that it’ll come to that. We’ve made it this far without any hiccups, yes? Besides, we already have all the information we need. Rodriguez’s plan is not as concrete or well thought of as we originally thought. This is the working of a poor excuse of a man wanting to cause misery and havoc just for his own sick pleasure. And frankly speaking, I don’t see the point in dragging this out when we can end it sooner than planned.”

Eggsy frowns, considering his words for a few moments.

“Look, I know you’ve been doin’ this far longer than I have, but goin’ against Merlin’s orders is somethin’ I’m not comfortable with.”

“I understand that, I really do,” answers Percival with utmost patience. “I’ve been in your position before, so I can empathise you. But in all my years as an agent, there’s one very important lesson I learned: and that’s to trust your gut instincts, even if it means going against orders given to you.”

“You must be a fuckin’ rebel, mate,” Eggsy quips with an amused snort, though he takes what Percival’s telling him to heart.

The older agent’s lips twitch upwards. “We tread on a very thin line between our morals and the things we’re required to do in the field, but don’t ever forget the reason why you’re doing it in the first place. Why you’re a Kingsman agent in the first place. You have to remember that, Eggsy.

He will remember it, but that doesn’t mean Eggsy is keen on defying Merlin’s orders. Not after the way the man had his back the whole damn time during V-Day. Admittedly, Eggsy is terrified of he saying yes to this (oh, how he badly wants to. He wants this mission to be over sooner than later, after all.), however Percival’s reasoning is sound.

There’s no point in dragging this out when they already have all the information they need. Rodriguez is not much of a threat, aside from the obvious that the bastard wants to blow up a public transit system for no reason whatsoever. So yeah, perhaps Eggsy is still a bit uncertain about all this; there’s a chance that things might go tits up if they push through with it, but there’s also a chance that it won’t.

The question is: is Eggsy willing to take that risk?

Percival interrupts his musings then, the former giving him a challenging look.

“Come now, Eggsy. I’m sure you’re itching to complete this mission as I do.”

“Don’t be daft, of course I do,” Eggsy states with an eye roll. This is the first mission where he’s spent more than four days out of London. It’s unsettling but Eggsy knows that the more he does missions similar to this, he’ll eventually get used to it. “I’m basically itchin’ to kick some arse an' blow things up.”

“Funny, you just sounded like -“

Percival abruptly cuts himself off, his expression going from mischievous to blank in a split second. If Eggsy weren’t observing him, he’d have missed it. He sees the older man’s demeanour completely change: posture slumping slightly, left hand clenched into a tight fist, lips pressed into a thin line.

Eggsy doesn’t say a word, waiting for his partner to cool down from whatever state he’s gotten himself into. 

It’s not to say that the young blond doesn’t care. It’s just that he doesn’t care all that much. Of course, he respects the man’s skills and abilities as a gentleman spy. He wouldn’t have lasted this long in the organisation if he weren’t good. And hell, he’s fucking incredible, if Roxy’s stories about Percival’s many skills on the field are anything to go by.

They’re partners in this mission, so Eggsy trusts Percival in a professional level. He trusts the man to have his back every step of the way during their stay here in Manila, and he trusts him to do the right call, no matter the situation.

So with that sudden realisation in mind, Eggsy knows that whatever shit Merlin may throw at him - them - after they complete this mission, Eggsy will feel a sense of comfort (no matter how little that may be) knowing that his partner has his back.

Feeling slightly relieved at this, he almost misses Percival’s muttered confession, spoken so softly as if the man was talking to himself and not to his companion.

“Shit. Oh, Roxy.”

Eggsy blinks.

A look of longing passes over Percival’s expression, the man unconsciously biting his lower lip. It was fleeting, gone with the blink of an eye, and Eggsy would’ve missed it if he weren’t observing. But it was there, that familiar glint that Eggsy has seen one too many times on his mother’s face.

What could that –

Oh.

_Oh._

Eggsy doesn’t know what to make of this sudden revelation. That his best mate is, well, romantically involved with her sponsor. Eggsy doesn’t mind their arrangement in the least, no. But he does feel a bit miffed over the fact that Roxy didn’t trust him enough to tell him about her relationship with her mentor.

What else could it mean, right?

 _Huh_ , Eggsy thinks to himself. _Her reaction after V-Day makes much more sense now._

The young blond mentally shrugs away those thoughts, reminding himself to seek Roxy out when they return to London by the end of the week. Eggsy then reverts his attention back to Percival who seems to have regained his composure.

“You okay, bruv?” Eggsy asks, not wanting to appear insensitive.

Percival blinks and glances down at Eggsy, looking almost surprised to see the young agent still there.

“Yes, sorry about that. Just… remembered something.”

“Right.” Eggsy clears his throat to dispel the slightly awkward tension. Resolved, he finally makes a decision. “Well, if you think taking down Rodriguez earlier than planned is the logical approach, then I’m with you. I still don’t like it, but… you’re right.”

Percival raises his eyebrows in mild surprise.

“I half-expected you to argue me on this.”

Eggsy shrugs. “Between the two of us, you do have more experience and I trust your judgment. Though, Merlin’s going to be so fucking pissed at us, and that already sounds like an understatement.”

The weird, awkward tension is broken then. And as if in an unspoken agreement, Percival starts to clear the table while Eggsy moves to check the locks in the sliding door leading to the balcony.

“It is, and he’s downright terrifying when he gets into that mode,” Percival replies, rolling the blue prints and fastening it with three elastic bands. “Don’t worry, Eggsy, I will take full responsibility for this when it’s all said and done.”

Eggsy scoffs. Like hell he will.

He checks the main door to see if it’s locked while Percival moves to the coffee table to place the laptop inside his luggage.

“Like hell you will. This is as much your responsibility as it’s mine, bruv.”

It’s just gone past midnight and Eggsy is adamant to sleep. He makes a beeline to the bathroom to brush his teeth; completely missing the contemplative look Percival gives him.

“You’re really taking the phrase ‘partners in crime’ to heart,” he hears Percival comment with a slight chuckle from the bedroom. “I like that.”

He halts in his movements over the sink. Eggsy’s mouth twists into a bittersweet smile, thinking of another agent he would’ve loved to be partners in crime with.

“Yeah, well, life’s too short to do things halfway.”

He hears no reply.


	10. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> It's been almost two years since I updated this fic. Honestly, I lost interest and inspiration. And on top of losing all my files in my previous laptop, I certainly lacked the drive to start from scratch.
> 
> But here I am again, and I'm going to do my best to pick up where I left off. There will be changes in the story for sure, but I'll cross the bridge when I get there.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short but eventful chapter.

The following days leading up to the night of their planned attack passes by quickly.

Percival and Eggsy had informed Agent Reyes of their new objective the day after they finalised their plan, and the Filipino agent looked skeptical with the sudden decision.

“We have not gathered enough intel on Rodriguez,” she had argued to Percival, trying - and failing rather dismally - to convince the British agents to change their minds. “We need to get as much evidence against him.”

“We’ve heard, or rather read, enough to draw to the conclusion that Rodriguez is nothing but a lowly, frustrated poor excuse of a human being,” Percival had calmly explained. Eggsy admired how the man had managed to keep his composure when Reyes was glaring daggers at him. “He has no motive behind these attacks. He just wants to be noticed by the media and be feared by your people. Not taking action _now_ can prove to be a greater risk in the long run. Believe me in this.”

“Merlin -“

“Told us to do anything necessary to take down Rodriguez and his men,” interjected Eggsy, mindful of his accent at the time. “He trusts us to make the right call, and Percival and I have decided that the sooner we take them down, the less people will get hurt.”

“The reason Gary and I are here in the first place is because of your intel and because of your lack of agents following V-Day. Like it or not, Dana, we’re going to do our job.” Percival’s tone had brooked no argument.

Thankfully, Agent Reyes knew better and, unfortunately for her, let the matter go.

All in all, Eggsy was in a good mood the rest of the time he and Percival prepared. And sooner than later, the evening of their planned attack has finally arrived.

When the clock strikes 10 o’clock in the evening on a humid Wednesday night, it’s time to finally take action. And Eggsy is buzzing with nerves and anticipation for what’s to come in the next several hours.

“You have everything you need?” Percival asks as he zips up the duffel bag where his sniper is kept.

Eggsy double checks his own weapons that are on his person: his dart watch, five Ignite the Light’s, two Kingsman-standard TT-30 pistols with two extra magazines.

“Yeah, bruv,” he replies with a nod. He fixes his tie before grabbing the Rainmaker from his bed. “You’re all set?”

Percival nods minutely and then checks his hair on the glass window one last time - dark locks fixed into a side part pompadour (don’t ask Eggsy how he knows that bloody hairstyle) - before taking hold of his duffel bag from the coffee table.

“Right, let’s go. Wouldn’t want to be late.”

Eggsy snorts as he locks the door behind them. They’re both dressed in their bespoke suits - Eggsy in a charcoal single-breasted suit with a slate blue tie and Percival in a dark navy double-breasted pinstripe suit with a burgundy striped tie. Exiting the lifts, Eggsy thinks that they must look quite the pair as they confidently walk past the reception area, people they walk past doing double takes to openly gawk at them.

“So much for being discreet,” Eggsy mutters under his breath, his lips barely moving an inch as he throws a wink at a group of young ladies.

“They probably think we’re going to the casino,” Percival responds just as quietly. He ignores the looks being given to him, although Eggsy can see the smirk that he’s trying hard not to show.

“You cheeky tosser, you’re enjoying it!” Eggsy remarks, grinning mischievously with a gentle nudge.

The only answer he receives from the taller agent is an eye-roll.

###### 

There is an insistent beeping in Merlin’s tablet that stops him mid-talk. That couldn’t be good.

“Apologies, ma’am,” he says ruefully. “But I have to take this.”

“By all means, Merlin,” replies the elderly woman sitting in front of him with a nod. “Take your time, I know it must be important.”

“Thank you,” Merlin responds respectfully before he ducks his head and answers the call. “What is it, Artemis?”

Artemis, one of the best handlers in Merlin’s department - and who is currently handling Percival and Eggsy’s mission in Manila, replies in a clipped tone, “Sir, there’s been a situation. Percival and Unwin are currently infiltrating the warehouse in Makati.”

Buggering hell.

“That can’t be right. I spoke to Dana and the agents yesterday to wait until Friday night to find out where Rodriguez’s other warehouses are located. They agreed.”

There is a pause on the other end of the line.

“… Well, sir. They’re halfway through with taking down Rodriguez’s men.”

For fuck’s sake.

Merlin’s lips thinned, his stomach churning at what he’s just been told. Oh, the trouble Eggsy and Percival have gotten into this time. They can’t even follow such simple instructions.

“What is the situation, then?” he asks, his thick Scottish brogue deepening.

Artemis only hesitates for a beat before she says, “Unwin is quickly making his way towards Rodriguez. The madman has activated another bomb to blow up the whole warehouse and Percival has just arrived in the building to defuse it.”

A bomb? Fan-fucking-tastic. Thank Christ it’s Percival that’s with Eggsy, as the man is a legend when it comes to defusing bombs.

Nevertheless, Merlin is still going to tear them a new one for being so bloody fucking stubborn. 

“Continue as you are, Artemis,” the quartermaster says eventually. “I’ll wrap up my meeting and then I’ll take over from there.”

“Understood, sir.”

Merlin ends the call and then curses, unaware that his companion was attentively listening to him talk to his handler. Before he can utter another word, he hears the elderly woman clear her throat and address him.

“Merlin, dear, I do believe this can wait,” the woman comments kindly, but with a knowing look. “It’s apparent that you’re needed elsewhere.”

The Scottish wizard snaps his head up in mild shock.

“But -“ Merlin begins.

The latter interrupts him smoothly. “But nothing. That is an order, Merlin. We can re-schedule this meeting when their mission is complete.”

Merlin snaps his mouth shut, internally relieved that he doesn’t have to cancel the meeting himself as he considers it rude and unprofessional, notwithstanding the fact that he was the one to arrange said meeting.

Oh, he’s certainly going to have more than a word with Percival and Eggsy later. After those idiots finish their job.

With a final nod, he stands up from his seat and bows respectfully at the elderly woman.

“I do apologise again, ma’am. I’ll re-schedule our meeting after I deal with this situation.”

“Understood, Merlin. Good luck, and get our boys home safe.”

The Scottish wizard’s lips quirk upwards.

“Yes, Arthur.”

###### 

Thirty-six hours and a too long flight later, Eggsy and Percival’s plane touch down at Kingsman HQ’s hangar. Exhausted, the two agents slowly disembark, heedful of the injuries they acquired the previous night. Eggsy, who’s bringing up the rear, was about to make a joke about being in two different continents in the same day when he spots Merlin’s tall figure.

To say that the Scotsman looks pissed is the understatement of the century. Merlin looks _furious_. Eggsy gulps inaudibly then, and as he continues to observe his friend, the quartermaster’s frown only seems to deepen further.

“I think we’re more fucked than usual,” the young blond murmurs to Percival as he falls into step beside the taller agent.

“And here I thought we received the worst of his temper last night,” Percival murmurs back dryly.

Eggsy spares him a glance. “You don’t get to take the blame yourself, bruv. I was part of it, too.”

If Percival was surprised at his words, he doesn’t show it. Instead, the taller agent looks at him from the corner of his eye.

“I like to think of myself as generous sometimes, Eggsy. If that means I get to share Merlin’s wrath with you, then by all means.”

Eggsy smothers his laugh and ends up snorting, his lips twitching in barely concealed mirth. He looks up and sees the quartermaster’s sour face, and that just dampens his mood once more. They are a few feet away from Merlin, but before either of them can say anything the Scotsman beats them to it.

“Unwin, Macintosh,” is Merlin’s greeting, voice like steel. “Get your arses down to sick bay to tend to your injuries and then report to my office for your debriefing once you’re both cleared. Understood?”

“Yes, Merlin,” Percival replies respectfully, face carefully blank.

Eggsy fights through the lump he suddenly feels in his throat to croak out, “Merlin.”

Merlin’s owlish eyes swivel past Percival’s to fix the blond agent with a hard stare. In that moment, Eggsy feels like he’s been sucker-punched.

“ _Now_ , gentlemen.”

Merlin turns on his heel and briskly walks away from them. With every step the tall man took, a heavy weight starts to settle in Eggsy’s stomach – to the point where he feels nauseous.

One of the promises he made to himself after being knighted was to never disappoint Merlin. But it seems that Eggsy is used to letting the people he cares about down as he has broken that promise dozens of times already. He senses that this time is going to be different. This time, he will face the consequences.

“Shall we?” Percival utters quietly beside him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Nodding, Eggsy squares his shoulders and fights through the throbbing pain in his knee as he and Percival start their trek to sick bay.

He is so not looking forward to the debriefing.


End file.
